


Phantom Troupe Oneshots

by A_plant_that_writes



Series: Hunter X Hunter Works [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Character Death, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_plant_that_writes/pseuds/A_plant_that_writes
Summary: Your daily dose of Phantom Troupe Oneshots. I take requests, and I'll write nearly anything (except for sexual content involving underage characters like Gon and Killua). I hope y'all enjoy my writings :)
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader
Series: Hunter X Hunter Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124381
Comments: 78
Kudos: 127





	1. Intro

Hey all!

Here is the page where you can comment your requests. I've been writing about Hunter x Hunter characters, specifically Chrollo, for a while now, and I would love to share my works with everybody else! I hope you enjoy my writings and ideas regarding these characters.


	2. Prey (Chrollo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is plagued by nightmares due to trauma regarding SA and kidnapping. Chrollo comforts her through her struggles with gentle care and eventual sex. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentions of sexual assault, detailed accounts of certain aspects of SA, kidnapping, sexual content, Hisoka

_“Shit,” you whimpered as your dress snagged amongst brambles and thorns, slowing your running. You were absolutely terrified. If not for the surge of adrenaline in your veins, you would have been paralyzed by your fear._

_You were being hunted by your predator, the same man who haunted all of your nightmares since that fateful night: Hisoka Morrow._

_A few months back, Hisoka had hunted and stolen you from the man you loved most, Chrollo Lucilfer. He took you away on your wedding day, robbing you of the only thing you could give Chrollo, a man who had everything: your virginity._

_You remembered the wicked gleam in his eye as he licked his fingers of your blood and the pain of him moving inside of you, ruining you for Chrollo. You remember the painful sear of his talons digging in your hips, the stickiness of his tongue inside your ear, the bittersweet scent of bubblegum and musk from his sweat and cologne, and the haunting sound of his velvet laughter._  
  
_Most of all, you remember the flash of his camera from him recording this moment. He had defiled you in the worst way possible and eternally captured your nightmare. He’d have that piece of you at all times; that horrific moment would be preserved forever, and you had no say in the matter._

_By the time Chrollo and the others finally found you, it was too late. You were a quivering, sobbing mess on the floor, your creamy wedding dress in tatters about your (s/c) body, and Hisoka was perched on the windowsill, fully dressed._

_He smirked at Chrollo’s horrified, angry face, laughing with pure delight at the torment of his rival. “Your little bunny is mine now~” he giggled, wiggling the camera before disappearing into the night._

_Ever since that night, Chrollo rarely let you leave his sight or your room. He never wanted Hisoka to lay his hands on you again, so he did everything in his power to protect you. He calmed you during every meltdown; he held your hair back as you vomited the memories of Hisoka back up; he had even waited weeks to sleep in the same bed as you, let alone touch you._

_It pained him to see you like this. The love of his life, his sunshine on his darkest day was in deep pain and suffering, and he could do nothing to help._

_All he could do was watch and wait for you to heal, and healing certainly wasn’t coming easy for you. You were still plagued by nightmares like this, reimagining the ways Hisoka tormented you._

_In this nightmare, you were in your wedding dress again along with a pair of bunny ears, running through the forest, attempting to escape your predator. It was futile though; you could hear his every step and every deep, velvety cackle he released._

_“It’s no use, pet~” you heard him chime. “Resistance is futile; you can never truly escape me~” He snickered, his words echoing around you._

_You whimpered, feeling more of your hot tears cascade down your cheeks. You knew it was pointless. Like always, he was going to catch you and sink his teeth into you once more. You could run all you wanted, but he would still find you._

_‘Fuck,’ you thought, your heart dropping as you skidded to a halt. You were at the edge of a waterfall, and there was nowhere left for you to run. If you turned around, he would find you again. If you jumped, you would likely die. All you could do was stand still, sobbing as you waited for the inevitable._

_Suddenly, two clawed hands grabbed at your waist, pulling you back. You cried out in fear, looking up at the golden eyes that haunted your every waking moment. Hisoka smirked, his predatorial wolf ears twitching with delight as he looked down at you. He licked his lips as he leaned down to your ear, his soft, malicious laughter and bubblegum breath invading your space._

_“Found you,” he hissed, his claws digging into your sides as he bit into your neck._

_You cried out in terror and pain as you tried to escape his grasp. It was no use though; he was a strong, capable nen user, and you were just Chrollo’s ordinary wife. You were powerless against him; all you could do was cry out for help and wait for this nightmare to be over._

_“Chrollo!” You sobbed, saliva and stomach acid spilling from your lips as you cried out. You needed him more than ever; you needed him to save you._

_“Chrollo, please help me!” You shrieked as Hisoka continued to violate you, sinking his teeth in places they didn’t belong._

_“Y/N?” You heard Chrollo’s concerned voice faintly. You whipped your head around, looking for him._

_“Chrollo, please help me! I’m dying!” You sobbed, screaming in pain as Hisoka carved your ribcage with his talons. “Chrollo, help!” You cried once more, pure agony flowing through your veins as your blood spilt from Hisoka’s brutal assault._

_“Y/N, wake up!” Chrollo called out, his voice much closer now._

~~~~

Your eyes shot open as you panted heavily. You looked around you, trying to make sense of your surroundings. You whimpered as you felt two warm hands caress your cheeks, squeezing your eyes shut. You didn’t want to open them, afraid that Hisoka would be the one you’d see. You never wanted to see those golden, predatorial eyes again. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay; look at me, Y/N, you’re safe now,” Chrollo cooed, his gentle, baritone voice calming your nerves. You relaxed your body and opened your eyes, looking into the concerned, sleepless eyes of your dear Chrollo. Your breathing steadied as you studied his worried grey eyes, feeling safe and relaxed under his touch.

“I’m sorry, Chrollo,” you whispered as you turned away from his face, ashamed of your struggle with these terrors. Chrollo was a busy man, and here you were, burdening him with your sorrow and anxiety. You felt horrible every time you woke him with your cries and screams, wondering when he’d finally get tired of you and your baggage.

“What for, bunny girl?” He asked you gently, rubbing circles on your cheek with his calloused thumb. You bit your lip, trying to prevent the tears from rolling down your cheek as you leaned into his touch. 

“I’m sorry for always waking you with my nightmares and my constant crying and for being such a fucking burden,” you blubbered, the tears dripping down your cheeks and down his hands. 

Chrollo frowned softly, his heart broken from your response. He never thought of you as a burden; you were the love of his life. He didn’t care how many sleepless nights or tears there were; all he wanted was for you to feel safe and to heal. 

“Baby, why would you think you’re a burden?” Chrollo murmured, tucking some of your unruly hair behind your ear.

“You’re already so busy with the troupe, and here I am just adding onto your stress with my own problems,” you sniffed, looking away from him.

“Baby, look at me,” he gently commanded, turning your face back to look at him. “You will never be a burden to me. You’re the love of my life; you’re my whole world. All I want is what’s best for you, no matter the cost.

“I’ll be here for every sleepless night, for every tear, for every need of yours; you will always come first to me. All I want in this world is for you to be happy,” he cooed, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to your forehead. 

“It hurts me to see you like this, so scared and worried; all I want is to see you smile again. I just want to see my beautiful bunny girl happy again,” he whispered as wet droplets gently kissed your forehead. 

Chrollo was crying; he was hurting for you. He missed his little ray of sunshine; he missed his carefree girlfriend who was brash, loud, fearless, and happy. He was afraid he was never going to see you happy again, and it was all because he failed you. 

“I love you so much, (Y/N), and it hurts me to know that you’re in such pain,” he murmured, gently pressing kisses to your forehead. 

“How can you love me when I’m such a burden?” You whimpered as he continued to kiss your hairline.

“Bunny, is that even a question?” Chrollo asked, pulling back to look you in the eye. His usually placid grey eyes were full of worry for you. “You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met. Your (s/c) skin glows like a star in the moonlight; your smile twinkles like a thousand constellations; your laughter is the most wonderful noise I’ve ever heard,” he said as his hands comfortingly rubbed down your sides.

You squeaked in surprise as you felt him grope your ass. 

“And I couldn’t forget about _this_ , of course,” he added, smiling cheekily as you groaned. 

“Chrollo!” you whined, feeling your cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. 

“Hey, what can I say? I love every inch of you, bunny,” he chuckled, kissing your nose a few times. 

“Now please, don’t question my love for you,” he said in a more serious tone. “My love for you is unconditional, (Y/n), and it always will be,” he said, his eyes twinkling in pure adoration for you. 

“Chrollo,” you whispered, feeling more tears well in your eyes. You couldn’t comprehend how a man so perfect and wonderfully complex could be so in love with you, nor could you understand how you loved him so much. All you knew was that you wanted him to be yours forever. 

You quickly pressed your lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss, wanting to convey through action what words could never say. As his lips melded to yours, your mouth told him every emotion you felt for him: joy, love, adoration, yearning; he responded in kind, groaning softly into your mouth as your tongues intertwined in a passionate dance. 

He didn’t want you to feel pressured while you were healing, yet he had missed kissing you like this. He was so happy that he could finally feel your velvety, soft lips against his once more. He let you take the lead and explore him, not wanting you to feel pressured by any advance on his part. 

Your hands roamed his bare torso, gently exploring every ounce of warm skin and firm muscle. You frowned softly at the realization that his hands were going nowhere, remaining at the small of your back and the back of your neck. 

You pulled away from the kiss, panting softly from the lack of oxygen. 

“Chrollo, please touch me,” you pleaded, looking into his grey eyes, lust and yearning clouding your own. 

Chrollo smiled softly and nodded at your request, his hands gently roaming your figure. He slipped his hands into your night shirt, gently grasping your breasts as he reconnected your lips in another scorching kiss. 

You moaned at the new found passion and sensation, tightening your grasp around Chrollo as you climbed into his lap. You wrapped your legs around his waist, beginning to grind against him through his boxers. 

You felt him groan into the kiss, one of his hands wandering down to grope your ass and guide your rutting. His other hand continued to knead your breast, gently rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

You needily whined at the stimulation, tightening your grasp around Chrollo’s laterals. He knew just where to touch you to make you melt. When he touched a sensitive spot on the back of your knees, you nearly lost it. You broke from the kiss, crying out his name. 

“Chrollo~” you moaned, moving a hand to tug at his hair. 

“Fuck, Bunny,” he grunted, thrusting his hips against yours. He smirked when he felt the growing wetness on your underwear. He continued to grind against you, feeling his erection harden from the sensation.

“Let’s take this farther,” you whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his jaw as you continued to grind against him.

“Are you sure?” He asked, turning your face to look at him. He didn’t want you to feel pressured by any of this. 

“Yes, I’m ready, Chrollo,” you replied, smiling up at the face of your husband. 

With your verbal consent, Chrollo gently removed your night shirt and pushed you onto the bed. You moaned and shivered in delight as he pressed gentle, passionate kisses from your breasts down to your pelvic bone. 

He swiftly removed your panties and began to kiss down your mons until he reached your clitoris. He spread your lips and latched onto your clit with his mouth, sucking and licking at your sensitive bundle of nerves as if it was a piece of candy.

You groaned needily from the stimulation, your hands tangling in his messy raven hair. You wrapped your thighs around his face, an involuntary reaction to the pleasure you were receiving. 

Chrollo’s left hand caressed your right thigh as he continued his ministrations, his right pointer and index fingers gently massaging your folds. He had waited months for this moment, and he would savor it. Eventually, he slipped his middle finger into your tight pussy, gaging your reaction as he pushed it in. 

You groaned softly from the intrusion, squirming a bit to get adjusted. Once Chrollo’s finger was fully enveloped by your entrance, you let out a content moan, biting your lip softly.

“Oh, Chrollo~more please,” you breathed, tightening your grip on his hair. 

He chuckled against your sensitive clit, obliging and adding his ring finger into your waiting pussy. He rubbed his two fingers along your walls, gently spreading your lips as he explored your entrance. Quickly, his fingers found your sweet bundle of nerves, causing you to cry out and tense your thighs against his face. 

“Holy fuck, Chrollo!” you cried out, feeling your pussy grow even more wet from the ungodly ecstatic sensation. You knew it was supposed to feel good, but not that good. 

Chrollo smirked at your reaction and began to pump his fingers faster, rubbing against that spot each and every time he re-entered your pussy. He loved each and every moan and whine you produced, every tug and yank you assaulted his hair with (thank the lord he deep conditioned or else he’d be experiencing some major hair loss right now). Your reactions to his ministrations pushed him to suck and lick at your clit even faster and harder, his fingers moving faster inside of you. 

You felt the bubble of pleasure in your abdomen grow and grow with each passing moment, beads of sweat trickling down your torso as your moans grew louder. You were getting close, holding onto Chrollo for dear life as your orgasm approached you. 

Suddenly, that bubble popped and a wave of ecstasy crashed over your body. 

“Fuck, Chrollo!” You screamed, feeling your fluids splash out of your pussy and into his waiting mouth. You felt your cheeks flush as he greedily slurped your juices, his grey eyes looking up at you with a glint of mischief. 

He helped you ride out your orgasm with a diminuendo in his ministrations, eventually separating from your quivering hole. 

“Want a taste, bunny?” He asked, pulling himself atop your body. You bit your lip as you felt his clothed erection rub against your soaked, quivering entrance. 

You shyly nodded as he leaned down on his forearms, smoothly slipping his slick tongue into your mouth, letting you taste your own fluid. You had to admit that it was a bit strange at first, but you enjoyed the foreign taste as you sucked on Chrollo’s tongue. 

You squeaked softly as Chrollo shifted the position, you on top and him beneath you. Unlike the prior one, he was sitting upright against the plush headboard as you sat on his boxer-clad lap. 

“Do you wanna be on top for this, bunny?” Chrollo asked you, looking into your (e/c) eyes with love and desire in his.

“I guess…” you replied, nervously placing a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’ve never rode someone before though,” you said, fidgeting with your fingers a bit.

“Hey, it’s alright if you’re nervous, (Y/n),” Chrollo replied with a smile, holding your hands in his own. “If you’d like, I can lead,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“Yes, please,” you replied, wrapping your arms around him as he switched the position again, him atop you once more. You adjusted yourself against the pillows, getting comfortable.

“This may hurt a bit, but hopefully your slick will make this hurt less,” Chrollo warned you, gently pushing your thighs towards your chest. “And this angle should reduce your pain,” he explained as he removed his boxers. “Just let me know if it hurts, okay?” He said, smiling down at you. 

You nodded, biting your lip softly as you looked away. Chrollo grinned wider at your shy submission, feeling his cock throb in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to fill you up. With one hand on your thigh and another gripping his cock, he slowly guided his length into your waiting entrance. You gasped softly, biting your lip at the stretch. 

Though you hated your mind for comparing Chrollo with _him_ , Chrollo’s cock was significantly thicker than Hisoka’s, stretching your entrance out in ways that had never been done before. You grunted a bit from the pain, waiting for Chrollo to bottom out inside of you. 

Once he reached the hilt, the tip of his cock resting at your cervix (yes, Chrollo is packing schmeat), he looked into your eyes, waiting for confirmation from you. 

“Does this hurt, bunny?” He asked you kindly, softly rubbing your thigh, his other hand now snaking around your waist. 

“A little bit,” you replied, adjusting yourself a bit. Though you had since been healed from Hisoka’s painful penetration, you weren’t physically prepared for Chrollo to be so far inside of you. 

“Do you want to rest for a little bit?” He asked, his hips still inside of you, much to the protest of his pulsating member. 

You thought about it for a moment and shook your head. “No, I want you to start moving,” you said, moaning throatily as you felt Chrollo’s cock moving inside of your walls. As he slowly pulled out of your entrance, the head of his cock brushed against your g-spot, causing you to cry out. 

“Chrollo~” you whined, grasping the sheets beneath you. You gripped them tighter, crying out as Chrollo rocked his hips forward again, his tip hitting your g-spot as he slid back up to the hilt. “Fuck, Chrollo, can we go faster?” You moaned, looking up at him with hazy eyes. 

“Of course, bunny,” he replied, changing up his pace. He pumped in and out of your velvety entrance with vigor and precision, hitting your g-spot with his cock every time he pulled in and out. 

You were an absolute mess beneath him. Your hair was frizzy, your sweat was beading, your moans were louder and incoherent. As he continued to move inside of you, speeding up once more, you felt that bubble of ecstasy grow in the pit of your abdomen again. You tugged at the bedsheets beneath you, moaning Chrollo’s name more and more as that bubble grew. 

Chrollo grunted, pumping inside of you even faster than before, grunting at the coil tightening in his own stomach. He couldn’t wait to cum inside of your exquisite pussy and watch his love juice spill out of your quivering entrance. 

“Fuck, bunny, I’m getting close~” he grunted, continuing to thrust in and out of your entrance, hooking your legs over his shoulders. 

You cried out at the sensation, knowing you were about to lose it from this new position. “F-Fuck, Chrollo! I-I’m so close too~” you wailed, tears beading at the corners of your eyes as your climax grew close. 

“Fuck, bunny, can I cum inside of you? Can I fill you up with my hot cum?” Chrollo asked you, moaning as he felt your walls clamp tighter around his cock. You felt better than any other woman he’d been with. 

“Yes, Chrollo~! Fuck, fill me up! Make me yours~!” You screamed, crying out as you came, your hips shaking as your fluids squirted out and onto Chrollo’s cock and torso. Your eyes screwed shut as you came, stars filling your vision from the sheer pleasure. 

Your tight, quivering wet pussy clamping around his cock proved to be too much as Chrollo called out your name, spurting hot ropes of cum into your waiting entrance. The sensation of his hot, sticky cum inside of you made you cry out once more, triggering your third orgasm of the night. 

Chrollo panted softly, helping you rock out your orgasm with lazy, rhythmless strokes. He gently put your legs down and pulled out of your entrance, watching the mixture of his cum and your fluids spill onto the bed sheets. His cock softened as he waited for you to catch your breath, grinning when you opened your eyes and looked at him with that hazy euphoria. 

“Fuck, bunny, that was amazing,” Chrollo smiled, pulling you up and into a deep kiss. You moaned in pleasure, wrapping your legs around his waist as he kissed you. He groaned at the feeling of your hot pussy against his cock again, feeling his member come to life once more. 

“Can we go again, Chrollo?” You panted against his mouth, your breasts pressed to his chest. “And I wanna be on top this time~” you smiled cheekily. 

Chrollo looked down at you and nodded, a smirk biting at the corner of his lips. “Of course, bunny, anything for my sweet wife,” he said, pressing a kiss to you before he reclined, ready for you to explore your pleasure and what you liked in the bedroom. 

Though Hisoka may have stolen your first, he would _never_ be half the man Chrollo was, and he would never have you in his arms like this. You would never be his prey again, so long as Chrollo was alive to do something about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first HxH fanfic I've ever written, so I hope y'all enjoy it. Requests are currently open btw! Feel free to comment any requests or warranted critiques. I'd love to improve in my writing and explore new themes.


	3. Stay With Me (Chrollo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet angst about Chrollo and the reader's broken relationship. 
> 
> Content Warnings: language, Chrollo being a dick, gaslighting

“Damn it, Chrollo, I’m done!” You screamed at him, storming towards your shared bedroom.

For a few years now, you had been in a relationship with the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Of course, you only saw him for a few weeks at a time thanks to his duties as the boss of the Troupe. At first, you were fine with sharing him with his gang; you thought you could get used to this life, but that was just wishful thinking. 

You hated the feeling of being so lonely, waiting for him to return after months, never knowing if he would come back. Would he abandon you? Would his enemies track you? Would he die? Would you die without him? You hated the way his absence made you feel, and you were tired of feeling it. You were sick and tired of the bullshit and the lies that he’d feed you.

“What do you mean, (Y/n)? You can’t be serious,” Chrollo laughed humorlessly. “After everything we’ve been through, you’re done? Really? You’re that much of a quitter?” He scoffed, watching you throw your stuff haphazardly into your suitcase. 

“I’m not a quitter, asshole,” you sneered. “There’s only so much lying and heartbreak that I can take. I’m human, you know,” you said, zipping up your bag. 

“Could have fooled me,” he muttered, glaring down at you with his grey eyes. “Seriously, (Y/n)? You know I have to go away for my job, and you don’t know how to use nen. I can’t let you leave the house or come with me when I’m gone because your safety is at risk. We’ve been over this,” he said, speaking in his usual condescending tone. 

“I know what the fucking risks are Chrollo,” you hissed. “I understand why you have to go away, but that doesn’t make it hurt less, especially when I can’t even have friends due to the ‘safety risk’. What the fuck am I supposed to do while you’re gone? Play solitaire for months?” You snapped. “I had to leave my family, my friends, my fucking  _ life  _ behind to be with you, and you’ve done nothing to make that trade worth it,” you spat, trying not to cry. You hated how condescending and ignorant he could be of your feelings. 

“The hell do you mean  _ nothing _ ?” Chrollo snapped back, his cheeks growing red with anger. “I have done everything in my power to make sure that you’re comfortable, and that you have everything you need. You shouldn’t need friends when I supply you with everything you could possibly want.”

“All I wanted was you, you fucking idiot!” You cried, the tears finally spilling down your face. 

Chrollo fell silent, guilty from the sight of your tears. He knew you were right; hell, you usually were. He had neglected you and abandoned you for far too long and far too often. He had broken you. 

“All I wanted was for you to stay with me,” you sniffed, falling to your knees as you resigned to your tears and anger. 

Chrollo felt the guilt tear at his heart. He couldn’t believe he had reduced you, his fiery, cheeky girlfriend, to a sobbing, broken mess. He had fucked up big time. He slowly walked over to you and pulled you into his lap as you weakly tried to protest against him. 

“I’m sorry, (Y/n),” he murmured in your ear, holding your body close to his. You stopped protesting and froze in surprise at this. Chrollo Lucilfer  _ never _ apologized. He didn’t even apologize to Kurapika after wiping out his clan, yet he had apologized to you. 

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, continuing to cry as he comforted you. “Please stay with me, Chrollo,” you mumbled in your small broken voice, your arms shaking softly as you continued to cry against him. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” he cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to your ear. “I’m not leaving,” he said, whispering another sweet lie in your ear. 

You nodded along, drinking up the false comforts he gave you as you closed your eyes, falling asleep in his arms. 

He gently tucked you into the bed, taking off your suitcases and laying beside you. He hated lying to you so much, but he couldn’t change who he was. He was cruel, manipulative, and condescending; it was his nature. He was destined to hurt and break everything he loved; he was destined to abandon and hurt you every time, but for now, he would stay with you, holding you in his arms like it was the last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well oop, this was sad to write. Hope y'all enjoyed my little bit of angst.


	4. Provide Me an Heir (Illumi X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi gives the reader a strange request, asking for her to provide him with an heir. The reader obliges, allowing Illumi to have his way with her as they develop a strange relationship surrounding this affair.
> 
> Content warning: sexual scenes, impregnation, breeding kink, silva being creepy, mentions of domestic violence

“You want me to do  _ what _ ?” You asked, choking on your glass of water. You couldn't believe what Illumi had just proposed to you. _Illumi_ Zoldyck. 

“I want you to provide me with an heir,” Illumi repeated, casually sipping his cup of tea. He acted as if he had said something as casual as ‘the sun was yellow’ rather than admitting his want to  _ breed _ with you. 

“But…why me?” You asked, cocking up a brow. Sure, you and Illumi frequently worked together, but you didn’t know if the two of you had chemistry. Of course, he was attractive, but you hadn’t even kissed the guy before. Hell, you had thought he and Hisoka were in a relationship up until this point. You had no idea why he wanted you. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re a strong hunter, a good assassin, and a capable nen user,” he explained. “And I’m a Zoldyck. If I breed with you, then I can produce strong heirs that will reinforce my family’s structure and strengthen the Zoldyck dynasty. It also helps that you’re very attractive and have excellent hips for childbirth.”

You felt your cheeks flame hotly at his last remark, looking down in embarrassment. You didn’t realize Illumi thought you were attractive, nor did you notice that your hips were good for birth. Wait, why did he notice that detail?

“Of course, I would have to wed you as a necessary step; I hope you don’t mind that,” Illumi said, placing his glass down. “But we can begin the breeding process before our wedding ceremony.”

You felt sweat bead on the back of your neck. Illumi wanted to  _ marry  _ you too? This was a lot to take in. 

“Um, when would our wedding be?” You asked weakly. 

“We could have one in about three months, depending on preparations,” he replied. “That would be the wisest time allocation, at least.”

“And I assume we will be monogamous?” You asked, thinking this over. 

“That would be my preference. I wouldn’t want another man’s semen to interfere with us producing an heir,” he replied. “I also wouldn’t want you to work during the impregnation period; I don’t want to take any chances on the production of my heirs.”

You nodded. “That makes sense.”

“I will compensate you for any missed jobs, and I assure you that I will provide for you sufficiently when we are wed; you will not need to work another day in your life,” he said. 

“Alright,” you nodded, thinking over this proposition. On one hand, this was very  _ very _ sudden and unexpected. On the other hand, you did find Illumi attractive, and it was difficult to find partners in your line of work. And you  _ did _ want to settle down eventually. 

“Are the conditions I’ve presented sufficient for you?” Illumi asked, staring at you with his blank black eyes. 

“Yes, Illumi, I can...bear your children,” you nodded, gulping softly at the implications. Illumi smiled a rare grin when he heard that. 

“Excellent,” he said. “I hope you find this partnership to be worthwhile.”

“Likewise. So when do we start?” You asked, raising a brow curiously. 

“Now,” Illumi said, pulling you towards him. You squeaked as you landed on top of him, your face crashing into his pin-cushioned chest. He slowly tilted your chin up to him, looking down at you with his big black eyes. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes, Illumi,” you replied as he pulled you closer, gently pressing his lips to yours. You hummed softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. Illumi was a surprisingly good kisser; his lips were soft and melded to yours nicely. He wasn’t as forceful as past partners like Hisoka nor was he as passionate as Chrollo. He was steady and methodical, his pace nice and slow. 

Eventually, Illumi swiped his tongue against your bottom lip and you let him in, allowing him to explore your mouth. He was gentle yet sensual, a contrast to the roughness you usually experienced. You liked that he was taking his time, savoring you. He then began to trail kisses down your throat, making you moan softly. 

“May I give you love bites?” Illumi softly asked, looking up at you. 

“Yes, Illumi, I don’t mind,” you replied, gasping softly as he began to suck on your skin. He soon found a sweet spot, causing you to cry out. You felt Illumi smirk against your skin as he focused on that area, sucking harder. You gripped onto him tighter, biting your lip softly. He then pulled away from the abused area of skin, black eyes looking down at you. 

“We should probably head over to the bed,” Illumi said, lifting you with ease and abandoning the table in his sitting area. You wrapped your arms around his neck, squeaking softly as he set you on his plush bed. “Do you want me to strip you or will you strip yourself?”

“I’m fine either way,” you replied, looking up as he closed in on you. He grabbed the hem of your sweater and lifted it over your head then moved on to remove your skirt. You were left in your underwear, looking up at him curiously. Then he took off his own clothes, leaving himself in his boxers. 

Illumi crawled atop you, placing his lips against yours again. You moaned softly as he pushed you back onto the soft mattress, his long, ink black hair spilling over your shoulders. You gripped onto his hair as he trailed his kisses down, easily removing your bra and sliding off your panties. You were left naked before the eldest Zoldyck son. You spread your legs for him, looking away shyly. 

Suddenly, you cried out as you felt his mouth against your clit, his tongue gently brushing your sensitive bud. One of his long fingers delicately traced your folds, gently parting the skin and feeling your slick. 

“Illumi~” You moaned, gripping your hair tighter. Illumi grunted softly at the contact, continuing to suck and lick at your sensitive bud. Two of his deft fingers gently slid into your pussy, searching about for your g-spot. When he found it, you cried out, arching your back as he sped up his ministrations. 

“Illu, fuck! I’m getting close~” you whined, feeling your arousal build up in the base of your stomach. Methodical, precise Illumi had easily found your sensitive, erogenous zones and was abusing them with his skilled fingers and mouth. 

Illumi sped up his ministrations, wanting to hear more of your moans and taste your sweet release. The rising pleasure in the pit of your stomach crashed over you like a tsunami as you cried out, your orgasm coming upon you. 

“Illumi!” You cried out, gripping his scalp tightly as you came hard. You heard the sound of his greedy slurping and squelching as he drank up every last drop of your fluid. You panted, loosening your grip on his hair as you came down from your high. 

Illumi then pulled away from your entrance, licking his lips as he looked down at you. You caught a sight of his erection straining through his boxers and felt your cheeks grow hot. It looked to be a nice size. 

Illumi noticed where your gaze was going and smirked softly, pulling his boxers off and revealing his length to you. It was rather long and uncut, a soft pink in color. You reached out and slowly began to pump your hand along Illumi’s shaft, listening to him groan as his member pulsed in your hand. 

“Mm, just like that,” he hummed, gently rocking his hips against your hand. You continued pumping his length and leaned forward, wrapping your lips around his tip. 

Illumi groaned softly at that, slowly pushing forward so he could feel more of your warm mouth around his cock. You hummed softly, eagerly taking more of Illumi in. His hands were tangled in your hair and his soft groans encouraged your ministrations. 

“Can you take me all the way in?” Illumi asked breathily, looking down at you with his black pooling eyes. You nodded, relaxing your throat as you took his whole length into your throat, your nose pressing into his neatly trimmed black curls. 

“Ahh that’s perfect,” Illumi praised you, gasping softly as you grasped and played with his balls. “Yes, (Y/N),” he groaned softly, beginning to gently rock his hips back and forth, in and out of your relaxed throat. 

Eventually, Illumi could feel the pit of pleasure grow in his stomach as his groans grew louder, and he looked down at you. Though he was enjoying the oral sex, he didn’t want to waste his seed in your mouth when he could fill your womb instead. With that in mind, he pulled out before he could finish, making you whine softly. 

“But Illumi, you didn’t finish!” You protested as he pushed you down onto the covers. 

“I would prefer to finish inside of you, so we may have a greater chance at procreating,” Illumi explained, his glossy hair spilling over your shoulders. You felt your cheeks warm and the pit of your abdomen swell with arousal. The idea of carrying Illumi’s children created an odd fascination in your core, an exciting fascination. You truly did want to go all the way with him. 

Illumi then lined himself up with your entrance, the tip of his cock gently prodding at your folds. He looked down at you, your (e/c) eyes reflected in his black irises. 

“May I enter you now?” He asked, blinking softly. 

“Yes, Illumi,” you replied, moaning softly as he began to push into your wet heat. Slowly he went, carefully gaging your reaction. When he didn’t feel a hymen to pass through, he quirked his brow up. From the awkward and tense way you carried yourself during your missions with him, he had assumed you were coy and likely a virgin. It didn’t matter much to him though;  _ he  _ would be the one to foster your children, no other man. 

Finally, Illumi had bottomed out inside of you, your legs hooked over his hips as he patiently waited for you to adjust. Once he felt your walls relax, he began to slowly pump in and out of your heat, relishing your soft moans and whines. As he moved inside of you, he tried to find your g-spot. Once you cried out loudly, he knew he had found it. He adjusted his movements, making sure he hit the spot as much as he could amidst his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Illumi~you’re s-so… good,” you moaned, gripping onto him tightly. Illumi groaned softly at this praise. Of course, he  _ knew  _ he was good. He was an assassin; he had to know how to seduce certain targets before killing them. He had heard their praise and whines, but it was different when you said it. It held a different weight, knowing that you would be the woman he bred with. 

“(Y/N),” he purred your name, gently kissing your neck as he rocked his hips against yours. Your legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as you craved more and more of him. “So perfect...I can’t wait for you to carry my children,” he murmured, pressing kisses to your neck as he continued to thrust into you. 

“Oh, Illu~...I want you to fill me up with your children...we’ll have such a powerful bloodline,” you moaned, arching your back as he struck your sensitive bundle of nerves in the perfect way. 

“Fuck, (Y/N), our children will be so powerful,” he groaned, continuing to thrust into you, faster now. “We’ll have so many kids, fuck~maybe we’ll even outnumber my parents,” he grunted. 

You moaned more at this, digging your nails into his back as you felt the ecstasy brew in the pit of your stomach, rising and rising. You were getting closer. 

“Oh, fuck, Illumi, I’m getting close,” you whined, desperately rutting your hips against his. 

“So am I, dear,” he purred, his long hair tickling your neck as he continued, speeding up his thrusts. “Oh, are you ready, (Y/N)? Are you ready for me to cum inside of you and fill you with my children?” Illumi groaned, his lips feather-light against your jugular. 

“Oh yes~fuck, Illumi, fill me up! Fill me with your children!” You cried, holding onto him for dear life as you came, moaning his name. Illumi growled, a  _ rare _ sound to hear from him as he felt your fluids splash against his hips. 

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he groaned as his release came upon him, eyelids fluttering as he spilled his seed inside of you. You moaned, feeling Illumi’s hot, sticky semen invade your walls. You panted, eventually coming down from your high as Illumi stared down at you. 

“That was perfect, Illumi,” you breathed, pulling yourself into an upright position. 

“And guess what, dear (Y/N),” Illumi smiled, a hand on your head. 

“What?” You asked, cocking your head to the side curiously. 

“We’re going to do that every night until you become pregnant,” he smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head. 

“Illumi!” You whined as your cheeks flushed hotly. Did he have to be so blunt?

“What? It’s the truth; I plan on filling you with my seed every night,” he said, blinking. He didn’t get what you were so flustered about, especially after having sex with him. 

“You’re so dense,” you muttered, falling back onto the bed. 

“But apparently you like me despite my ‘denseness’,” he said, pulling you into his lap. 

“Dear God,” you rolled your eyes, leaning back into his chest nonetheless. You two were going to be quite the odd couple. 

Xxx

You looked over your abdomen in the bathroom mirror, curious. It didn’t seem like you had gained  _ much  _ weight. It was entirely possible that you were just bloated. But, then again, your lower abdomen never protruded that much before. 

You two were a month into this process, Illumi filling you every single night -sometimes bedding you multiple times throughout the day- in the hopes that you would grow pregnant quickly. When you weren’t being fucked into oblivion by the assassin, you and Kikyo talked over wedding details. 

Despite her possessive, crazed nature, Kikyo had taken kindly to you, much to the surprise of  _ everyone  _ in the household. She liked the idea that her eldest son had finally gotten a partner (though it was more like a business deal for mutual convenience, not a  _ true  _ relationship). The two of you worked on creating the ceremony and small details even though the wedding would be rather small. 

Between the two of you, you and Illumi had about twenty ‘colleagues’, most of the relationships solely based on convenience for your respective careers. There wouldn’t be much of an audience, if any at all. It would likely just be the Zoldycks and your close friends, Machi and Shizuku. You didn’t have any family of your own, so you’d likely be granted those two. Inviting any male guests, however, was a no-no. 

“But Phinks is like a brother to me,” you explained, trying to persuade Kikyo to let you bring him. 

“Absolutely not. Do you want Illumi to feel threatened by his presence?” Kikyo said, her red ‘eye’ looking at you accusingly. 

“Of course not,” you replied, sighing softly. “I’m guessing I cannot invite any of my male friends?”

“Correct. Unless Illumi explicitly says he would like those friends to be present, then they shall not be invited under any circumstances,” Kikyo said, a sense of finality in her tone. 

“Who are these ‘friends’ in question?” Another voice sounded in the room, causing both you and Kikyo to turn around. There Illumi stood, arms crossed and a brow quirked up curiously. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, dear,” Kikyo smiled. “We were just going over some proper protocol for your wedding,” she said. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, mother, I was talking to my fiance,” Illumi said, his black eyes focused on you. “Who were the guests you wanted to invite, dear?”

“I wanted to invite some of my friends from the Phantom Troupe,” you replied, looking down shyly. 

“If you want them here, then they will be invited,” Illumi said, now turning towards his mother. “(Y/N) may invite whomever she likes, mother.”

“But, Illumi, she wanted to invite  _ male  _ guests!” Kikyo protested. 

“And?” Illumi cocked his brow. “Her friends are smart; they know better than to anger me or flirt with my fiance in my presence.”

Kikyo groaned in defeat, her red eye darting around crazily. “As you wish, Illumi,” Kikyo sighed. 

“Good. Now, (Y/N), come with me. We need to ‘talk’ for a little while,” he said. You obliged, happily following him back to his suite. Everyone knew that by ‘talk’, Illumi meant he was going to fill you up. 

So there you stood now, in front of the mirror, observing the small roundness of your abdomen. Illumi wrapped his arms around you, looking down at your bare torso. 

“It seems that you’re coming along,” he remarked, gently rubbing your lower abdomen where your womb was. “Hopefully, this is a sign that we have been successful,” he said, gently pressing a kiss to your neck. 

“I hope so,” you mumbled, leaning back against Illumi. 

“You’re anxious,” Illumi said, his hair tickling your shoulder. “What’s on your mind?”

“I just don’t know if, you know, if I’m really pregnant,” you mumbled. 

“Why does that worry you?” Illumi asked, gently brushing your hair behind your ear. “We can always try again.”

“Well what if it takes a long time for me to get pregnant?” You replied. “Or what if I  _ can’t _ get pregnant, Illumi?”

Illumi sighed. “Don’t be irrational, (Y/N); it’s only been a month. If you were already pregnant, that would be quite the surprise. If you’re not, then we’ll continue breeding until you are. And you’re not infertile, dear; the doctors have checked.”

“But what if they were wrong?” You whined. 

“They couldn’t be. I’m a Zoldyck; my family has access to the best and most accurate doctors,” he reminded you. “If they say you’re fertile, then you are. We  _ will  _ produce an heir. It will just take time.”

“I hope you’re right,” you mumbled, laying your head back against his chest. 

“I know I am,” Illumi faintly smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

Xxx

You continued to hurl into the toilet, Kikyo holding your hair back. 

“That’s it, dear, don’t worry,” she cooed, gently rubbing your back as the remains of your breakfast saw the light of day once more. 

“God, what’s happening to me?” You groaned as bile dripped from your lip. 

“It’s just a bit of morning sickness, dear,” Kikyo said. “I think it would be best if you go to your quarters now though; I can take care of the rest of the planning for today.”

“Thanks, Kikyo,” you mumbled as you wiped your mouth with a towel. 

“You’re welcome. Now go, dear,” she said, pushing you towards the door. 

You slowly walked up the stairs, feeling your head pound painfully.  _ I should have just stayed with Kikyo,  _ you thought to yourself, your legs growing shaky. You were disoriented, struggling with every footstep. Your vision became fuzzy, the interior of the mansion becoming nothing more than a few blobs in your line of sight. The sensations were becoming too much for you as your legs suddenly collapsed beneath you, sending you crashing to the ground as your vision grew black. You could barely even feel the arms that caught you when you fell or hear the voices that called your name. 

Xxx

When you came to, you were in the hospital wing of the Zoldyck manor. You opened your eyes, examining your surroundings as you sat up with a groan. Illumi was sitting beside, his hand holding yours as he looked down at you. Silva and Kikyo were both in the room as well, Kikyo’s red eye darting around wildly with panic. 

“What happened?” You asked, rubbing your forehead with your hand. 

“You fell, (Y/N),” Illumi said. 

“Well, I know that I fell, but why? What made it happen?” You inquired, stretching a bit. 

“It seems Illumi finally managed to knock you up,” Silva answered, looking towards his son. There was a hint of a smile on his permanently frowning face. “But the stress of the pregnancy on your body combined with physical exhaustion lead to you collapsing.”

“So...I’m really pregnant?” You asked, looking at Illumi for confirmation. 

“Yes, (Y/N), you’re carrying my child,” Illumi said, a smile on his face. Though he was always well composed, you could see a bit of his emotionless facade break at the idea of his heir being born. 

“Oh, Illu, I’m so happy!” You said, hugging him tightly. Illumi hugged you back, his arms delicately embracing your body as usual. He was very  _ very _ careful and featherlight with his touches. 

A cough sounded in the room, making you and Illumi break from each other’s grasps. Silva had pushed Kikyo forward and the older woman looked at you, her red eye darting about in a frenzy. She looked paler than usual and quite skittish. Something was  _ off _ . 

“I’m very very sorry that I did not escort you to your room,” Kikyo apologized, bowing her head slightly. “And I apologize that my actions could have jeopardized the birth of your heir. Please forgive me!”

“It’s alright, Kikyo. I forgive you,” you replied, frowning internally. Did Silva force her to apologize? It was an honest mistake; you probably would have made it too. Your eyes narrowed in on a thick, hand-print shaped bruise on Kikyo’s neck, barely covered by a lacy choker.

“We assure you that from now on, nothing like that will happen again,” Silva said, his hand on Kikyo’s shoulder. “We would hate to jeopardize the future of the Zoldyck dynasty through any  _ foolish _ mistakes, so we will make sure you have an escort at all times.”

“Thank you, uh, sir,” you said, not really knowing how to address Silva. You had never actually talked to him before this moment. Silva barked out a laugh at your response. 

“You can call me Silva,” he said, the faintest hint of a smile present in his feline eyes. 

“Alright, will do, Silva,” you smiled. 

“May I be alone with my fiance now, father?” Illumi said, looking towards Silva. There was an odd tension in the room, specifically between the two men. 

“Sure, Illumi,” Silva said, though he didn’t look too happy about that. “See you around, (Y/N),” he said, before dragging Kikyo out with him. There was a beat of silence as you were alone with Illumi, his hand still holding yours. 

“I want you to try to stay away from my father,” Illumi said, looking down at you. “As much as you can at least. And  _ never  _ be alone with him.”

“What? Why?” You asked, furrowing your brow. 

“Once he found out you were pregnant, his whole demeanor changed. I think he wants to breed again, something he can no longer do with my mother. As you’re the only other adult woman in this house, it is possible that he will try to copulate with you instead,” Illumi explained as you choked. 

“But he’s your father! Why would he want to ‘breed’ with his son’s fiance?” You replied, frowning. 

Illumi shrugged. “To carry on the dynasty,” he answered. “Some members of the family would go to drastic lengths to ensure that our legacy will be great and strong, going so far to do the immoral. Why do you think my mother had that bruise around her neck? Father was angered that her actions could have hurt you, the fertile one.”

“I have no doubt that he will try to exterminate my child in order to produce his own heir with you.” That sentence sent an uncomfortable chill down your spine. 

“Well, regardless of your father’s possible actions, one thing is certain,” you said, pulling Illumi closer to you. 

“And what is that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. 

“This child is ours,” you said, gently kissing Illumi. “No matter what anyone may try to say or do, it will never change the fact that I will birth your child, Illumi,” you said, smiling up at him. 

“You’re right, my dear,” he said, crawling atop you. “This child is ours, just as I am yours and you are mine,” he said before taking your mouth in a soul-snatching kiss. You hummed in surprise, tangling your fingers in his hair as Illumi continued to kiss you. 

“No matter what anyone else will try, my womb belongs to you, Illumi,” you moaned as Illumi began to trail kisses down your neck. “I only want to breed with you and I only want to produce  _ your  _ heirs.”

“Mm, fuck, (Y/N), I cannot wait to impregnate you again,” Illumi groaned, his clothed erection hard against your inner thigh. “You and I will have so many children together,” he grunted, pulling you atop his lap. 

  
You couldn’t wait; you were ecstatic at the idea of birthing Illumi’s heirs and building a powerful bloodline with him.  _ Our bloodline,  _ you thought to yourself as Illumi slipped your panties off. The two of you would produce mighty heirs, that you were sure of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this was lowkey a mess, but I realized I had written a LOT about Chrollo and barely anything about other characters, so an Illumi fic it is!


	5. Good Girl (Chrollo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little kinky Chrollo treat for y'all to enjoy while I finish up writing the requests. (They'll be done soon, I promise!)
> 
> Content warnings: bondage, daddy dom, baby girl kink, semi-exhibitionism, power play, spanking, masochism, size kink (if you squint), slight impregnation/cum fetish 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“Remember, this mission may be a tad difficult, so don’t let your guard down. The Hellsing family fortune is under hefty security,” Chrollo explained, debriefing a mission for Phinks, Feitan, and Shizuku. 

“Is that all, Boss?” Phinks asked, making a mental note of Chrollo’s orders and suggestions. 

“Yes,” Chrollo replied, a hint of a smile visible in his eyes. “Take care, Spiders,” he said, waving them off.

“Alright. Bye, Boss,” Phinks said, leaving the room with Feitan and Shizuku in tow. 

As soon as the door closed, Chrollo looked down at you with a smile. He loved seeing you in such a provocative, explicit position. You were bound and stuffed under his desk, hands behind your back as you obediently sucked on his hard cock. As expected, you had forced yourself to silence any lewd noises while he was in the meeting. Your pussy was throbbing with anticipation around the dildo he’d stuffed you with, begging for stimulation and friction. You let out a needy whine around his cock as you felt your walls clench around the intrusion again, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

“Mm, you’ve been such a good girl, (Y/N),” Chrollo groaned, gently running his fingers through your hair with his fingers. “So obedient, just like you always are,” he cooed, gently pulling your mouth away from his cock. 

You panted softly, a trail of saliva connecting your mouth to his throbbing member as you looked up at him. You silently pleaded with him, wishing he would just stuff you and fill you with his hot cum.

“Is something the matter, baby girl?” Chrollo asked, giving you permission to speak. 

“N-no, daddy, I just..I need  _ it _ ,” you whimpered, squirming your thighs together as heat rose to your cheeks. You let out a small, strangled moan as you felt the dildo shift to press into your g-spot. 

“Need what, baby? Tell me,” Chrollo pressed, gently pressing his thumb into your mouth.

“I-I need you to fuck me,” you mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Chrollo smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. “Oh yeah? How do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, slowly pumping his cock as he looked down at you. 

“O-over the desk, please, daddy,” you whimpered, biting your lip softly. You squirmed your hips more, feeling the silicone toy prod your walls. 

“Mm, really? And what about all these ropes, baby girl?” He chuckled softly, gesturing to the ropes that bound your wrists, ankles, and breasts. Chrollo, the avid reader he was, had taken to reading novels about shibari, ancient japanese bondage. He learned about the erotic nature that bondage held and decided to practice these new techniques on you, his darling little girl. He found it so intriguing that the same ropes Feitan would use when torturing foes could be used to create tension and powerful dynamics in the bedroom. He  _ loved  _ it. 

“Y-you can bend me over your desk daddy, with my ass up in the air for you,” you replied, whining softly in embarrassment from the lewd nature of your words. 

“What about your ankle bindings?” He asked, eyes full of mirth as his hand wandered down to one of your bound breasts, gently squeezing the pillowy flesh. You whined from the over stimulation on your sensitive breasts, eyes fluttering as you felt your slick drip down your thigh. “And what if I want to see these~”

“Could you possibly cut the ankle bindings and lay me on my back then, daddy?” You pleaded, cheeks flushed with the thought of Chrollo fucking you into oblivion over the hard wood. 

“Mm, alright. Anything for my girl,” he smirked, pulling you up and over his lap, ass up in the air. He gently rubbed the flesh presented to him, delighting himself to more of your pleasured moans before taking out his knife. 

You whimpered in fear at the sound of its unsheathing, your body trembling slightly. You knew that blade was soaked in poison and just a little bit could paralyze a whale, let alone kill you. Chrollo gaged your reaction and tutted in disappointment, his palm continuing to rub your flesh. 

“Really, baby girl? Do you truly not trust me? Do you think I intend to harm or maim my precious little darling?” He asked, looking down at you in disappointment. 

“N-no, daddy,” you replied, shaking your head. You didn’t want to anger Chrollo. 

“You know I’d never push you that far, baby girl,” he sighed, clicking his tongue in disappointment. It was true. Though he loved to assert his dominance through bondage and occasional spanking, he’d never make you bleed, let alone paralyze you with his knife. Your fears had insulted him and his role as your dominant. He wasn’t going to let you get away with that. “And to think I thought you were being a good girl today. Good girls don’t question their daddy.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” you whimpered, ceasing your trembling. “I promise to be a good girl,” you pleaded, not wanting to be punished. 

“Mm, but I think your actions call for a punishment, baby,” he purred in a husky baritone, making your pussy throb with desire. You bit your lip as he raised his hand away from your buttock, bracing for what would happen next. 

_ Thwack!  _ His hand met your flesh in a hard smack, making you whimper. He observed the imprint of his hand on your flesh, the way it blossomed and slowly disappeared. 

“One,” you whispered as he slowly rubbed your flesh. Chrollo smiled, purring softly at your obedience. He loved the way you took your punishments, so flustered yet obedient, entirely submissive to his presence. His grin was wolfish as he watched you squirm, knowing the silicon toy was still in your dripping entrance. He could feel your slick dripping onto his pant leg, soaking his muscular thigh in your sinful juices. 

“That’s a good girl,” he smiled before slapping your flesh again. He felt his cock harden at the sight of your movements, brushing against the divet between your ribs and hip. 

“Two,” you whined, rubbing your thighs together as he kneaded your warm skin. The dildo was getting deeper, making your walls quiver and the coil in your abdomen tighten. 

“Three,” you whimpered, feeling the toy hit your g-spot. You couldn’t take much more. You were about to cum from the sensation. 

“Four,” you called out again, your thighs twitching as the coil wound impossibly tight. Chrollo knew you were about to lose it; he could feel your fluids puddling on his thigh and that aroused him to no end. He couldn’t wait to fuck you over his desk and hear you call out his name. 

“Five!” you cried out as Chrollo hit harder, whining as your release crashed down on you, your fluids gushing out of your pussy and onto Chrollo.

“You always take your punishments so well, baby,” Chrollo praised you, gently rubbing your tender flesh. “I hope now you’ll be obedient and stay still,” he said, removing his knife once more and gently cutting your ankle bindings. As expected, the knife never touched your actual skin. You internally cursed yourself for your juvenile fear. 

You sighed softly in relief as Chrollo gently rubbed the markings left behind. “It seems I went a little too tight with the binds this time,” Chrollo announced, shaking his head a bit. He felt guilty for accidentally hurting you, his precious little girl. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl. You’re not hurt are you?” He gently asked, rubbing softly between your legs.

“It only hurts a little bit, daddy,” you admitted, purring softly as he massaged your sore skin. 

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” he cooed. “I’ll make it up to you after this,” he promised before gently laying you stomach down on the desk. He admired the sight of your marked ass up in the air, hands bound behind your back as you whined beneath his grip. He slowly withdrew the silicone toy from your entrance, grinning mischievously as he heard you moan. 

He lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in, both hands gripping your hips and pulling you towards him. You groaned contently as Chrollo’s cock filled you up, his pulsing member fitting perfectly in your entrance. It was like you were made for him. 

“Oh fuck, baby girl, you’re so nice and tight,” he praised you, rubbing your tender skin appreciatively as he began to pump inside of your entrance, grinding his hips against yours.

“Daddy~” you whined, arching your back from the pleasure. You loved the way Chrollo made you feel. You gasped in pleasure as he began to speed up, his hips slapping against your sensitive flesh, his balls roughly hitting your clit.

“Fuck, baby, you fit so well around my cock,” he said, smacking the side of your ass. “You’re sucking it in, you greedy little girl,” he growled, placing one of his hands on your shoulder as he sped up, fucking you into oblivion over his fine mahogany desk. 

“Holy shit, daddy! You’re so fucking big, I can barely take it!” You cried out, whining and mewling with pleasure as he continued slamming into you, his member stroking your g-spot every time he pulled out. Drool spilled out the corners of your mouth as your eyes fluttered open and shut, the coil in your abdomen winding so tight you could barely take it. You were close. 

“Daddy, I’m about to cum!” You cried out, seeing stars as Chrollo continued to thrust into you. 

“Oh yeah? Then cum, baby, cum all over my cock,” he grunted, smacking your ass more as he lifted your hips, deepening the angle. 

“Oh fuck, Daddy!” You screamed as you came, your fluids gushing onto Chrollo’s cock as he continued to thrust, refusing to slow down. You moaned, your thighs shaking as you dug your nails into your palms. Your vision was cloudy with your orgasmic tears; the pleasure was so much. 

“Oh fuck, baby girl, your pussy is so tight, clamped around my cock like this,” Chrollo grunted, continuing to thrust into you as you mewled and cried. “I might just cum inside of you~would you like that? Do you want daddy to fill you up with his cum? Do you want me to fill your pussy with my future children? Do you want me to make your womb swell with my cum?” Chrollo demanded, making you shake in pleasure. 

“Yes, daddy! I want you to fill me up with all of your hot cum!” You cried out, feeling another orgasm approach as your walls clamped around Chrollo’s cock once more. 

Chrollo smirked. “Fuck, then take it, baby girl! Take all my cum like the good little girl you are,” he growled, moaning in pleasure as he filled your walls with his hot seed. You wailed as you felt his sticky cum cling to your walls and fill your pussy, the viscous warm fluid bringing about another orgasm for you. 

“Fuck, daddy!” You hoarsely cried out in pleasure, breathing heavily as his thrusting slowed inside of you, letting you rock out your orgasm. Once the both of you had come down from that high, Chrollo pulled out of your entrance, smiling softly as he watched his cum drip from your pussy and down your thighs. 

He sat back down on his chair and pulled you into his lap. “You did so good, baby girl,” he praised you, gently untying the bounds around your wrists and breast, allowing you to finally relax. “You’re such a good girl.”

“Thank you, daddy,” you breathily replied, nuzzling your face into his neck, tired from the overstimulation. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up now,” he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. You hissed softly as he sat you down on his desk again, going to his coat rack to grab the dress he had had you abandon when you first walked into his office today. 

He pulled the soft cotton number over you and carried you out of the office, careful to shut the door behind him. He would clean the mess up later; for now, he was going to take care of you and spoil his baby girl. 

~~

“Not to question our leader, but don’t you guys think Chrollo was acting a little sus?” Phinks asked as he, Feitan, and Shizuku packed a car for their mission. 

“I wouldn’t question his behavior,” Feitan said, knowing damn well what Chrollo did in his free time. Hell, he was the one who  _ gave _ Chrollo that book on shibari, not to mention suggesting the power dynamic to spice up Chrollo’s sex life in the first place. 

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Shizuku added as she tucked a small duffel into the trunk. 

“Really? Cause he kind of looked flushed like he had a fever,” Phinks said as he closed the trunk. 

“Boss doesn’t get sick,” Feitan hinted as he crawled into the passenger seat. He and Shizuku closed the doors, not wanting to stick around for Phinks’ meltdown.

“Then why were his cheeks pink? And where was (Y/N), I’ve never seen him in a room without her unless she was hidden real well...” he trailed off, his eyes widening in realization. “EWWWW!” Phinks screamed, physically gagging as he realized what had happened. Chrollo was getting head while he was in the room. 

Shizuku and Feitan shook their heads, waiting for him to stop the dramatics. 

“He’s not going to come down from that for a while,” Feitan scoffed as he buckled his seat. 

“Poor guy,” Shizuku said as she flipped open her book. Phinks was never going to mentally recover from this realization. 

~~

“Do you hear that, Chrollo?” You asked, furrowing your brow. 

“It’s probably just a rat,” he smiled as he gently kissed your forehead, continuing to wash your hair. You sighed contentedly, accepting his explanation as he massaged your tender body. He always made sure to worship and love on you during aftercare, kissing away the sting of every bruise and scratch, something that you absolutely loved. 


	6. Intrusion (Chrollo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lucia :) Hope you enjoy it, and I hope it's kinky enough lol. 
> 
> In which Chrollo and the reader are interrupted mid-coitus by assassins. Chrollo, frustrated by this, decides to take care of the intruders without separating his body from yours, using Bandit's Secret to aid him in this mission. 
> 
> Warnings: dob/sub relationship, possessive-natured Chrollo, choking, slapping, bondage, overstimulation, edging, nen usage during sex

“God, you have been such a bad,  _ naughty  _ little girl today,” Chrollo tutted, looking towards you with disdain evident in his grey eyes. You squirmed under his gaze, whining softly from beneath your fabric gag. You were in quite the wanton position as you awaited his punishment. Your arms and ankles were bound by cuffs, fur-lined, of course, to prevent chaffing and bleeding. The cuffs were attached to a horizontal steel spreader bar, keeping your arms and spread-thighs in the air. Your glistening pussy was on full display for your dominant, Chrollo, to see. 

“You know about my rules, darling,” Chrollo said, shaking his head as he approached you from the side. “They’re simple; we negotiated them to be that way, yet you broke one of the most  _ important _ ones,” he sighed, removing your gag. “Do you know what was the big rule you broke today, dear?”

You licked your lips, feeling sweat bead on the back of your neck as you looked into the eyes of your dominant. “I went out with male spiders a-alone,” you replied, whimpering softly as he tilted your chin up to face him. 

“And what happened while you were alone with my male subordinates?” Chrollo asked, brow cocked in inquiry though he knew the answer. 

“H-Hisoka was flirting with me,” you replied, whining softly as he gently pressed along your jugular. 

“And what did you do in response to this flirting? What did you do to quell his antagonizing nature?” Chrollo asked, eyes narrowing at you. 

“I-I didn’t. I played along,” you mumbled, looking away in shame. You squeaked softly as Chrollo turned your face back to look at him. 

“Mm, and why did you do that? I know Hisoka’s type doesn’t strike your fancy, so  _ why  _ flirt back with him? Why purposely antagonize me, your dominant?” Chrollo demanded, squishing your cheeks slightly. 

“Because...I missed you,” you mumbled softly, looking away out of shame. You knew it probably sounded trivial, stupid even, but with the amount of work the Troupe was doing recently, you couldn’t help but feel a little neglected. You missed Chrollo’s touch, affection, and discipline; you missed this domineering side that only you got to see. You missed  _ your _ Chrollo, your dominant. 

Chrollo’s eyes softened a bit and he let out a laugh. “Really, dear? You played along with Hisoka’s game of seduction both verbally and physically to force me to give you my attention?” He raised a brow at this. “Perhaps I have neglected you for too long,” he mentioned, gently stroking a finger along your dripping heat. You shuddered, bucking your hips forward in a weak attempt to get more of that sweet feeling. 

“Nonetheless, you still must be punished,” Chrollo sighed, shaking his head as he withdrew his hand from your neglected entrance. “You know that I don’t take disrespect lightly, darling,” he said, his hand now stroking your jaw again. “So this punishment is going to hurt,” he announced, reaching down and squeezing your jugular veins with his fingers. 

You gasped, whimpering softly as his grip tightened. Choking had to be one of your least favorite punishments. While Chrollo would never choke you to the point of losing consciousness, you were terrified of the thought of losing your oxygen. It was one of your biggest fears which was why this was one of your key punishments. 

You felt your vision grow hazy as his pressure increased, whining softly as his other hand gently grazed your pussy. The juxtaposing sensation of his gentle ministrations on your sex and his rough treatment towards your neck was unbearable. It was a twisted, chaotic dance between danger and desire, and you were getting lost in it. All you could do was moan, mumble, and whimper incoherently, silently whining Chrollo’s name and small pleads. 

You could hear your heartbeat grow faster, your bloodstream desperately trying to give you more oxygen. The adrenaline coursed through your veins, attempting to deliver more blood to your head. Your vision grew far more blurry, the room becoming spotty with black and white as he held his fingers at a specific point too tightly for a tad  _ too  _ long. 

Before you could lose it though, Chrollo released your neck, bringing his fingers back up to your jawline. He gently caressed it as he hand between your legs moved to massage and caress your thighs. You moaned happily at this, feeling an increase in pleasure from the adrenaline coursing through your veins. 

“O-oh, Chrollo,” you breathed, eyelids fluttering before you felt a sharp sting on your leg.  _ Smack!  _ Sounded across the room as Chrollo slapped your inner thigh. “Ow!” You yelped, trying to squirm out of his grasp. 

Chrollo roughly squeezed your muscle, glaring down at you. Immediately, you stopped moving, gulping softly as you looked up into his cold grey eyes. 

“Don’t test my patience, my darling, for I  _ will  _ make this hurt more,” he warned before smartly smacking the side of your outer thigh. He hit right at the junction where your hip met your leg, making you hiss in pain. You could feel the stinging imprint that remained and whined. 

“C-Chrollo, this hurts!” You whined, tears beading in the corners of your eyes as he smacked you painfully again. 

“And it should. This is a punishment,” he reminded you before trailing his hand up to your face. You shivered slightly, your lip wavering as you awaited his next move. 

_ Smack!  _ Sounded as his hand met your face. You cried out in pain, feeling your head reel a bit from the hit. Now, of course, this wasn’t a full-powered slap; none of them were. Chrollo would never do anything that would compromise your ability to fight (except leaving you incapable of walking after rough sex). Whenever he struck you, he was in zetsu, as were you. These punishments were meant to be mentally stimulating rather than physically scarring, as is the nature of a BDSM relationship. 

It is a game of minds and wit, of dynamic and power, but it is not an abusive game. It is not one where violence is used copiously to physically maim and torture others for the pleasure of the self; it is a dance between arousal and fear, discipline and animality. It is like a game of chess, a battle of wits and a tease on mentality; it isn’t meant to be predatory and destructive in nature, it is meant to be exhilarating and exciting yet uniform and controlled. 

That’s why Chrollo loved being your dominant; just as he led the spiders and their havoc-wreaking with methodical control and uniformity, he could rule and control everything in this room in this headspace. He loved and worshipped it. He was so happy when you agreed to submit to him so many years ago; he was so happy that you gave him control. He never  _ ever  _ planned to abuse the position you gave him, for he never wanted to cease a relationship with you, not one this perfect. 

So he never hit hard enough to scar or maim, and he never struck without reason or due cause; he only did so to reinforce the control and dynamic of this relationship. He only did so to protect the space and environment the two of you had created together. 

With this in mind, Chrollo gently turned your face towards his, watching as the small tears spilt from the corners of your eyes. He gently touched the fading handprint on your cheek, softly caressing the agitated skin. 

“Hm, do you think you’ve learned your lesson, dear?” Chrollo asked you, gently tilting your chin up. 

“Y-yes, Chrollo,” you panted. “I sincerely apologize for my actions,” you mumbled, looking up at him. 

“That’s a good girl,” he smiled, gently leaning down to kiss you. You hummed happily against his mouth, gasping softly as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, claiming it as he usually did. You willingly sucked on his tongue, moaning softly in delight. You loved the kisses Chrollo gave you; they were so sweet and tender, despite his rough, domineering actions during sex. 

Then he began to trail his kisses down your jaw and to your neck, kissing along the bruises at your jugular. You moaned throatily, a sound that was interrupted with a sharp gasp of pain when he bit your neck. It was hard enough to draw blood, blood that he lapped up with his hot tongue. 

“C-Chrollo, why?” You whined, trying to move your neck away from him. He quickly held your neck in place with his hand and stood up, looking down at you. 

“I know that clown was kissing your neck- Phinks told me after all; I am simply reminding you that you are  _ mine _ , not his,” he replied before leaning back down to your neck and sucking at the bite marks. You whined and squirmed, trying to escape the painful sensation. He continued though, trailing down to your collarbone and littering it with more of his bites. 

He didn’t cease his ministrations until your shoulders, collarbones, and neck were all littered with love bites of different sizes. He tortured you with each hot, tight, clamping bite of his, sending shivers of pleasure and pain up and down your spine. When he finished, he pulled away from your neck and looked down with a smile, admiring his handiwork. He trailed two fingers along each mark with a gentle graze, gently rubbing one in the shape of a spider. 

“All mine,” Chrollo said with a content sigh, gently gripping your chin and turning it so you would face him. “I hope you never forget it, my darling,” he said. “No matter how many mistakes you make, you will always be my dear little spider and mine alone. I don’t care how many times I must correct you to remind you that you will forever be mine,” he purred, leaning down and taking your lips in a bruising kiss. 

You cried out against Chrollo’s lips, feeling his teeth clash against yours as he expressed his possessive need for you, not just your body, but every fiber of your being. You felt hot tears slide from your eyes, not of pain or discomfort but of desire and yearning. You loved this, this side of your Chrollo. Every kiss and every touch was a godsend for you, especially when they told you what he couldn’t verbally express. You knew how much he needed you as he slipped his tongue into your mouth again, possibly even more than you craved him. 

Chrollo pulled away from you once more, looking down at you with a smile on his face. “My gorgeous, little spider,” he praised, gently cupping your bruised cheek. “So beautifully marked, and entirely mine. Just as you should be.”

“For taking your punishments so well, I believe you deserve a reward,” Chrollo said, his hand ghosting along your thigh and down to your dripping entrance. He trailed two fingers up your slit, bringing them up to press against your clit. 

You whined needily, raising your hips up to desperately meet his touch. “Chrollo, please, more,” you breathed, attempting feebly to grind yourself against his agitatingly light touch. 

“Mm, but do you truly deserve more, my dear?” Chrollo asked, moving his fingers to trace along your inner thighs. “Only good submissives deserve to be rewarded. And I am being quite generous already,” he cooed, tracing around your clit in the most feather-light way possible. It was torturous and you could barely take it. You were growing impatient with every passing moment. 

“Please, Chrollo! I’ll do anything and everything you want! I promise I’ll be good; please, just make me cum, Chrollo!” You cried out, shaking against your restraints. Chrollo’s eyes widened at this. You had never been  _ this _ desperate before. Perhaps he really had neglected you for far too long, especially due to the amount of missions he had been assigning, missions where both of you would be far apart for long periods of time. 

He felt his cock grow erect in his leather pants, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He slowly removed his fur coat and dropped his pants, allowing his erection to fling up and hit his abdomen. You licked your lips eagerly, thighs quivering in anticipation. You had been waiting for this for  _ too  _ long. 

“As you wish, my dear~” Chrollo chimed, pulling you by the calf to the edge of the bed. “But I’m not going to go easy on you~” he growled before thrusting his entire length inside of you with a quick snap of his hips.

You practically screamed in pleasure, your limbs shaking as he bottomed out inside of you. He had filled you up so suddenly, you could barely take it nor could you adjust as he began to rapidly thrust inside of you. 

“Chrollo, fuck!” You cried, tears beading in the corners of your eyes as he methodically pistoned his hips, practically obliterating your sopping wet entrance. You had been denied this for so long, and it felt so damn good to feel him inside of you again. 

“God, (Y/N), you feel so nice and fucking tight,” Chrollo hissed, gripping your thighs hard enough to bruise as he continued his violent thrusts. He loved the sight of you beneath him: cheeks flushed, hair a mess, drool spilling from your lips as he fucked you into oblivion. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, accompanied by the blissful feeling of your velvety walls. 

“Tell me, dear, how much do you like this? How much do you crave my cock?” Chrollo teased, rubbing your clit with one hand as he continued to thrust. 

“So fucking much! I crave you every single day, Chrollo!” You cried, tears spilling from the corners of your eyes as he continued to pump his hips, his cock rapidly rubbing against the walls of your entrance. You screamed out when he brushed against your g-spot, that spongey bundle of nerves that made you lose it every time. 

“Chrollo~! F-fuck! You’re going to make me c-cum so quickly!” You gasped, whining as your limbs shook against their restraints. You hated that the spreader bar and cuffs prevented you from getting what you wanted, to feel Chrollo’s warm, muscular body right against yours. 

You hissed, head reeling back in surprise as Chrollo’s hand met your face again in another slap. 

“You don’t get to cum until I say so, kitten,” Chrollo practically snarled, continuing to thrust into you rapidly, making you whine, squeal, and moan beneath him.

“Please, Chrollo! I n-need to cum so badly!” You wailed, looking up at him as your tears continued to spill. “I just need to cum!” You practically sobbed. 

“Fuck, then cum, baby,” Chrollo growled, continuing to roughly thrust into your neglected entrance. “Cum all over my cock and scream my name; let everyone know who you belong to!”

“CHROLLO!” You cried as you came, arching your back as you squirted all over Chrollo, your pussy clamping around him tightly. Chrollo smirked, continuing to thrust into you as he admired your post-orgasm state. He loved seeing you at this point, so lost in pleasure and delirious with ecstasy. He would be sure to show you more love and treatment after this mission was over. He wanted to see more of that sweet face of yours. 

Then his lustful thoughts were interrupted by  _ clapping _ . Not the clapping of his flesh against yours, but the clapping of hands. Chrollo stilled his movements and turned around, eyes widening as he realized that five assassins were in the room, smirks on their faces as they watched yours and Chrollo’s every move. 

_ Shit _ , Chrollo thought to himself. This was an absolutely awful predicament to say the least. He was ass-naked, horny, and balls-deep inside of you while five armed-assassins surrounded the both of you. Not to mention that he had you bound beneath him, leaving you in quite the vulnerable state. 

“God, you assholes couldn’t wait until after I had busted?!” Chrollo snapped, glaring at the five assassins behind him. He absolutely  _ hated  _ interruptions, and he especially despised any intrusions. Though previously, it would just be a careless or naive troupe member like Shizuku or Feitan who intruded on his intimate moments with you, not a team of assassins. 

“Um, no? We’re assassins, not voyeurs. We don’t want to see you cum, we want to see you dead,” one of the masked assassins said, rolling his eyes. 

“Though the girlie’s orgasm was very entertaining to watch,” one of the assassins grinned, making Chrollo growl. He  _ hated _ the idea of people seeing you, his darling, in such a vulnerable, fragile state. And he absolutely despised that he hadn’t noticed the assassins enter the room while he was busy fucking you. 

“How  _ dare  _ you,” Chrollo growled. “You perverts aren’t even worth my time nor my hands as I kill you!” He snapped, summoning Bandit’s Secret. He quickly flipped the pages, finding the perfect nen ability to defeat the five without leaving your sweet entrance. Once he got to the page he needed, he set loose his Indoor Fish, ordering them to attack the five assassins. 

You were in a state of absolute shock, embarrassment, and fear. You felt so unsafe and vulnerable, knowing that those five had been watching you moan and cry beneath Chrollo while you were incapable of defending yourself. You were about to burst into tears at the thought of that. 

Chrollo turned to face you, eyes widening as he saw how upset you were. When your tears began to spill, Chrollo set himself on wiping them away with one hand, cooing to you gently. 

“Hey, hey, dear, don’t worry; those perverts will all be dead soon,” he murmured, pulling out a set of keys to remove the spreader bars and cuffs from you. “They can’t hurt or see you at all,” he purred, crawling onto the bed and atop you. “Do you want me to fuck your worries away? Would you like that, dear?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Yes, Chrollo,” you replied, burying your face in his neck. “I want that,” you murmured, ignoring the screams from the assassins. 

“That’s my girl,” Chrollo smiled, beginning to thrust inside of you again. You whined and moaned softly as Chrollo went slower this time, taking his time and truly savoring you. You wrapped your arms tightly around him, looking up to see the bodies of the assassins slowly disappear with each and every bite from his Indoor Fishes. 

“In a few minutes, those intruders should be fully gone, but for now, just focus on me, dear,” Chrollo cooed, murmuring sweet nothings in your ears as he rocked his hips against yours. You sighed happily, reaching down to grasp Chrollo’s ass as he pumped in and out of you. 

Though you preferred being dominated and disciplined by Chrollo, you savored sweet moments like this where he truly worshipped your body with each tender thrust and kiss. Though few and far between, they were special moments that you looked back on fondly.

“Are they gone yet?” You mumbled against his lips, looking into his eyes.

“Yes, dear,” Chrollo replied as he continued to rock his hips against yours. He had since closed Bandit’s Secret and set it aside, focusing on sex with you. 

“Can you go faster then?” You asked, grinning cheekily. “And rougher, a  _ lot _ rougher,” you added as you dug your nails into his buttocks. 

“That can be arranged, darling,” he grinned mischievously before speeding up his thrusts. 

“Mm, yes, Chrollo~!” You whined, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist. 

“Mm, you like that, don’t you?” Chrollo groaned in your ear as he sped up his ministrations, thrusting roughly inside of your walls, bottoming out with each of his hard, deep thrusts. The head of his cock was bashing against your cervix in a near violent way, something that made you practically scream in pleasure. 

“Y-yes, Chrollo! Fuck, g-give it all to me~!” You cried out, wrapping your shaking thighs as tightly as you could around his torso, drawing him back in every time he pulled out. 

“God, fuck, darling! You look so goddamn beautiful like this,” he practically hissed, reaching down to squeeze the sides of your throat as he sped up his thrusts. You were practically screaming in pleasure beneath him, not caring how loud you were if it meant you got to feel this way. 

“Chrollo! Fuck, I’m about to cum again! Don’t stop! Please, fuck me into oblivion!” You begged him, drool spilling from the corner of your mouth as your words slurred. You were lost in a cloud of hazy lust as Chrollo’s hips smacked against yours, the sound of wet, sticky flesh colliding filling every inch of the room. 

“God, (Y/N), I’m going to fill you up so much!” Chrollo growled as he sped up his thrusts and tightened his grip on your neck. You squirmed and screamed beneath him, knowing that your end was coming nearer and nearer. When that sweet coil of ecstasy snapped, you came with a loud cry, screaming Chrollo’s name like a woman tortured. 

“Chrollo!” You cried as your fluids gushed out of you, shaking as Chrollo continued to thrust inside of you. Chrollo continued to choke you, his thrusts becoming sloppy and desperate as he chased after his own release. After all, he hadn’t gotten to cum due to the intrusion, so he was quite irritable. He wanted to spill his seed inside of you and receive the ecstasy of his sweet release. 

“Fuck! Chrollo! I-it’s so much!” You cried out as he continued to wildly buck his hips against yours, his cock rubbing agonizingly against your g-spot every time he pulled out. 

“Take it, (Y/N), take it all,” Chrollo growled, slamming his hips into yours one final time before he came with a loud groan, his semen spurting out inside of you. You moaned happily as you felt the sensation of his fluids coating your velvety, inner walls. After he had finished, Chrollo slowly withdrew his length from your entrance, watching as his leftover semen spilled from your quivering hole. 

He smiled softly and removed his hand from your neck, gently gathering some of the fluid with two fingers before pressing them against your lips. 

“Taste it, (Y/N), you deserve a sweet reward,” he smiled softly. You nodded and sucked the sinful juices from Chrollo’s appendages, humming softly in delight. When he was satisfied, Chrollo withdrew his hands from your mouth and slowly trailed them back down to your pussy. 

He gently dragged them up and down your weeping slit, making your whine softly. 

“Chrollo~what are you doing?” You whined, looking down at him. You were quite overwhelmed from all the events of the evening. You thought he would be as well. 

“Making you feel good,” he purred before pushing his length inside of you again. “The night’s still young; why not enjoy it?” He shrugged, leaning down to suck at the bites on your neck as he began to thrust inside of you. 

You whined and moaned, quivering beneath him as he continued his rough thrusts. If you had ever thought an intrusion like that would stop Chrollo from fucking you or deplete his libido, you were dead wrong.  _ Nothing _ could stop that man from getting what he wanted, especially if what he wanted was to fuck you. You were in for a very _very_ long night. 


	7. Only One Night (Chrollo X Reader X Hisoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back with more fanfictions 😼😼.
> 
> This is a very very lengthy smut about your husband, Chrollo, requesting for a threeway with you and Hisoka. You agree, curious as you have never done something like that before. Unbeknownst to you, Chrollo and Hisoka have a sexual history. Hisoka, ever the trickster, decides to tell you this mid-coitus, much to Chrollo's chagrin. How will this affect the threeway and how will it impact your relationship with Chrollo Lucilfer? Keep reading to find out :). 
> 
> Warnings: threeway, slight impregnation kink, exhibitionism (in the form of a sex tape), sex toys, overstimulation, size kink
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Please, baby,” Chrollo pleaded with you, stroking your (h/c) locks behind your ear. His other arm stayed comfortably around your waist, holding your stubborn self close to him. 

“No, Chrollo,” you snapped, rolling your eyes. “I already said no; it’s a ridiculous idea.” You pulled your pillow closer to you, wanting to sleep rather than deal with Chrollo’s horny shenanigans. 

“What’s so ridiculous about a threeway?” Chrollo asked, rubbing along your jaw with his thumb. “Have you never fantasized about two men fighting over you and taking you in the most savage way,” he said in a low voice, his baritone husky as he pressed a kiss under your ear in a sensitive spot that sent chills of pleasure up your spine. “You’ve never wondered what it would be like to take two at once?” You shivered, trying to keep your composure despite his lewd comments.

“It’s not the threeway itself I’m opposed to,” you replied, placing your hand over his, absentmindedly fiddling with his gold ring as your cheeks flushed with embarrassed heat. “It’s  _ who  _ you want to have a threeway with,” you muttered, growing angry at the thought. 

“Well, why don’t you want to have sex with Hisoka?” He asked, turning you to face him. His eyes shone with mirth, knowing that the clown, just like anyone who tried to harm him, was someone you despised. 

You looked your husband in the eye, your face soured with annoyance. “I  _ know  _ you didn’t just ask me why I don’t want to fuck that stupid clown,” you hissed, turning back over. 

“I really don’t know, kitten, can’t you tell me?” He replied, laying his chin on the divet between your hip and rib. 

“He’s just-he’s so...WEIRD!” You exclaimed, growling in frustration. “He’s always moaning and swinging his hips and making stupid, scary faces,” you mutterred, crossing your arms in frustration. “And he’s also definitely a pedophile with his whole ‘unripe fruit’ thing.”

Chrollo got up and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you and placing his chin on your shoulder. “But you’re not unattracted to him, are you?” He asked, massaging your sides with his warm hands. “In the physical sense,” he added, one of his hands sneaking between your thighs. He smirked, feeling your pussy grow wet from the thought of Hisoka. 

“I mean he’s not  _ ugly _ ,” you moaned, nuzzling back into Chrollo’s bare chest. 

“I’d say you think he’s pretty attractive if just the thought of him in our bed made you wet,” Chrollo teased, holding up two fingers that glistened with your juices. 

“That’s just a physical reaction,” you grumbled, face hot with embarrassment. So maybe you  _ did  _ think Hisoka and his swinging hips were rather sexy.

“Sure, sweetheart,” Chrollo chuckled, not believing your sorry excuses. “But aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to explore a bit?” He implored, his smooth, muscular hands massaging your upper and inner thighs. 

“I mean, yeah, who doesn’t?” You replied, leaning back into his sculpted chest again. “I don’t understand why you want to do it with him of all people though,” you said as you tilted your head back to look up at him. “Aren’t you two enemies anyways?”

“We’re rivals,” he corrected. “There is a difference.”

“And what may that be?” You said, cocking up a brow. 

“Enemies despise each other and refuse to cooperate, even when it proves beneficial,” he explained, his hands moving up to your shoulders to tease your tense muscles. “But rivals, on the other hand, will come together and cooperate, accomplishing a shared goal  _ despite _ their differences. Do you know what mine and Hisoka’s shared goal is?” He asked you, turning you to face him. 

You shook your head, genuinely curious. “What is it?”

Chrollo grinned wolfishly, pulling you flush against his chest so he could whisper in your ear. “To fuck you till you can’t scream anymore,” he growled, his voice rumbling in a primal baritone. If you were wet before, you were soaking now. 

“What do you say, kitten?” He asked, looking into your eyes, a smug smirk decorating his regal face. He knew he had already won, despite how your stubborn self may attempt to protest it.

“Mm, I still don’t know,” you mumbled, squirming your thighs a bit. They were sticky from Chrollo’s words, the collapse of your resolve quite evident. 

“It’ll only be one night,” Chrollo purred in your ear canal, gently licking the shell of your ear as you squirmed in his arms. “But you’ll be sore for  _ days~ _ .” Shit, it was hurricane harbor in your panties now. 

“I’ll do it,” you practically moaned, squeaking as Chrollo gently pinned you beneath him. 

“Great, I promise you’ll love it,” Chrollo grinned. “But for tonight, let’s take care of this, shall we?” He said as he gently rubbed your pussy through your soaked underwear. 

You moaned in anticipation, knowing you were in for a long night. 

Xxx

You sat on the bed, fidgeting with the edge of your sheer negligee. You had never done any group sex activities before. Hell, the few partners you had had before Chrollo were pretty vanilla (minus Feitan, but that’s a story for another day). You sheepishly looked up at the redhead sitting before you, a glass of champagne in his hand and mirth in his eyes as he took in the sight of you and your skimpy lingerie. 

Hisoka was shirtless, lounging in one of your chairs in nothing but his signature grey sweatpants. The aforementioned sweatpants seemed to only highlight his attractive physique and  _ very _ well-endowed dick. He was definitely longer than Chrollo by a couple of inches, something that kind of scared you. You were still a little sore from Chrollo the night before, so you could only imagine the world of hurt your pussy was going to be in after this night. 

_ My body’s never going to recover from all these cervix-busting, horse-cocked sociopaths, _ you thought sourly to yourself. Hisoka smirked as if he could hear your thoughts, spreading his already cocked-open legs a little more. You gulped softly as you saw his soft cock shift beneath the fabric, your cheeks flushing with arousal and shame.  _ Of course he had to free ball _ , you groaned internally. You could feel your walls quiver with anticipation.

“Like what you see, dear~” Hisoka smirked, hands behind his head. You’d have to be more stubborn than a mule to deny that Hisoka was turning you on right now. He hadn’t even touched you yet, and you could already feel the wetness in your lace panties pool. 

You nodded shyly, looking down at your own champagne flute.  _ Where the fuck is Chrollo _ , you thought to yourself, tapping your foot a bit. He had left the room, claiming he had to find something important, leaving you alone with the sexy nympho clown. You were growing impatient. Feeling a sudden change in the room’s atmosphere, you looked up, gasping loudly as you realized that Hisoka had moved; he was now standing right in front of you, smirking down at your flustered form. You don’t know  _ how  _ he was able to move so silently, but you had to admit that you found his stealth and grace rather enticing. 

“Don’t worry, kitten, you can speak to me, you know~I won’t bite,” he smirked, bending to your ear level. “Unless you want me to,” he purred. You squeaked out, scurrying back to the center of the bed. You were about to lose it when he crawled atop you, his face directly above yours. He was only inches away from kissing you with those pale pink lips of his. 

He took your champagne flute and put it aside, licking his lips as he leaned down, getting closer and closer to yours. You could smell bubblegum, champagne, and smoke, Hisoka’s aroma intoxicating you. 

“Now, now, I hope you two weren’t planning on starting without me,” a husky baritone tutted. The two of you stopped and turned to see Chrollo standing there, a wooden chest in one hand and a camera set-up in the other. 

“Are we making a sex tape?” You asked, your voice a little shaky. The most ‘recorded’ sexy moments you had with Chrollo were occasional nude photos, but those were infrequent and juvenile. You didn’t know how you felt about this, especially if the clown would have a copy. 

“Relax, darling, Chrollo and his big bully self won’t let me have a copy of the tape,” Hisoka pouted as he rolled off of you. “He wants to hog it all for himself just because you’re his wife.”

“Don’t be bitter, Hisoka, the memory will live in your head forever,” Chrollo hummed, putting the chest down near you as he focused on setting up his camera. “I get this tape for the purpose of display during future erotic moments,” he grinned. Hisoka groaned in appreciation, clearly aroused by Chrollo’s voyeuristic remark. 

“You dirty bastard~” Hisoka purred, shamelessly palming his cock. You felt your cheeks grow even hotter, sweat beading at the back of your neck as you pushed your thighs together. Of course, Hisoka noticed this change in your demeanor, something he was going to pounce on. You squeaked in surprise as you felt Hisoka wrap an arm around your waist, his hand sneaking under your thighs to rub at your clothed heat. 

“My, my~we’ve barely even started and you’re already dripping,” he grinned. You moaned softly, biting your lip to quell your arousal. It was taking every ounce of your resolve to not jump his bones. 

“Don’t tease my wife like that, Hisoka,” Chrollo warned, double-checking the camera. You sighed softly, glad that your husband had finally ceased Hisoka’s horny antics. “At least not until we start filming, that is.” You shrunk back into the pillows, groaning softly in agony. These two would be the death of you.

“Aww, but you’re taking forever,” Hisoka pouted. “The poor girl is practically swimming in her own juices right now; I don’t think she can wait much longer~”

“Well, lucky for both of you, the camera is officially set up,” Chrollo grinned softly. “Are you both ready?” You and Hisoka nodded. “Excellent. Can you grab that chest for me, kitten?” Chrollo hummed, looking towards you. 

You nodded and crawled towards the chest, holding it in your hands. The lacquered mahogany chest was quite large in your hands, the deep brown wood engraved with ornate carvings. You looked a little closer, choking when you realized the details were erotic engravings. 

“Thanks, kitten,” Chrollo purred. “Now can you move back towards Hisoka, so I can start the filming?” You nodded and moved next to Hisoka. “In his lap, love.”

You blushed but obeyed the request, sitting between Hisoka’s legs, leaning into his chest a little. He was warm after all, and you were a little chilly due to your sheer lingerie. 

“Great. When you see the red dot of the camera flash, can you begin to open the chest?”

“Yes, Chrollo,” you replied, nodding in confirmation. 

“Great. Also, (Y/N)?”

“Hm?”

“Call me master~” he purred. You felt your face flush, the room seeming to rise in temperature with your arousal. “Hisoka, do you have a preferred name for the tape?”

“I want her to call me daddy,” he replied, one of his nailed hands groping your inner thigh as you squealed. 

“Alright, that works,” Chrollo replied, a hint of competitive jealousy in his eyes. Before you could question it, the light on the camera turned red. Remembering your instructions, you began to open the box, gasping as you saw what was inside. 

There were  _ lots  _ of sex toys. Handcuffs, ropes, zip-cuffs, vibrators, dildos, plugs, lube, and things you had never seen before. Along with those were some condoms and dental dams. Was this Chrollo’s secret stash? Some of these items looked familiar from prior nights, but a lot were unknown territory for you.

“Anything you want to try out first, kitten?” Chrollo asked, still behind the camera. 

“I’m not sure,” you replied, fingering through the box. You squeaked softly as you felt Hisoka’s hand on yours. 

“Do you want me to help you choose, dear?” Hisoka purred, the smirk evident in his voice. You nodded, biting your lip shyly. You were in over your head with this one. 

“How about we start with these?” He suggested, pulling out some strawberry lube and a curved metal sex wand with a large, bulbous tip. 

“I’m fine with that,” you replied, gasping softly as Hisoka quickly kissed you. His lips were so soft and warm, yet he kissed with a passionate vigor. He was a little firmer with his mouth than Chrollo and sneakier with his hands. While he was kissing you, he had put the lube aside and held the back of your head with one hand, the other still holding the wand. 

You whined against his mouth in need and surprise as Hisoka rubbed the wand’s spherical tip against your pussy, the cold metal of the toy sending shivers up and down your spine. It was a spectacular sensation that you had never felt before. 

Hisoka grinned against your mouth, pleased by your reaction. While you whined, his tongue snuck its way into your mouth, exploring the champagne flavored cavity. He sampled every crevice and tangled his tongue with yours as he continued to rub the cool metal against your heat. 

You pulled away and cried out as he brushed the cool metal against your clit, thighs twitching from the sensation of it all. Hisoka grinned at this, continuing to gently rub the cool metal against your clothed bundle of nerves, now trailing hot, opened mouth kisses down your neck. 

You bit your lip and looked towards Chrollo, your eyelids fluttering sensually as you caught his gaze. Chrollo’s own eyes were glazed with lust, his pants unzipped and boxers down as he pumped his own cock in his hand, watching Hisoka pleasure you. You could see the anticipation in his eyes and couldn’t tell if he was more excited at the prospect of fucking you or Hisoka, or if he was more aroused by the idea of fucking both of you at the same time. 

“Don’t you just love this, Chrollo?” Hisoka purred, separating from your neck so he could focus on removing your lingerie. “Watching your sweet little wife moan and cry for me instead of you~” he chuckled, shamelessly taking in your now naked form. He picked the lube up and squirted plenty all over your chest, tummy, and already soaked pussy. 

“Maybe I’ll just snatch this sexy little thing up for good, who knows?” Hisoka crooned, removing his sweatpants and tossing them aside to set his hard cock free. 

“Watch it, Hisoka,” Chrollo warned. “You are here because I  _ let _ you be,” he reminded the sleazy clown. “Or do I have to show you the hard way?” He asked darkly, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

“Bold of you to assume that I would let you dominate me,” Hisoka quipped back as he massaged you with the greasy lube, causing you to moan and squeal. The sensation was making you quite ticklish. “After all, I did top you last time~”

_ Hold up, last time?  _ You thought to yourself, furrowing your brow. When the fuck did these two hook up? And how long ago was it?

“Don’t worry, dear, this was well before the two of you were married,” Hisoka hummed, coating the metal wand in lube as well before placing it against your quivering heat. 

“Ngh, Chrollo never t-told me about you and h-hIM!” you cried out as Hisoka thrusted the toy inside of you, immediately hitting your g-spot. You arched your back, moaning as he rubbed the toy back and forth, the bulb massaging your sensitive nerves. 

“Well why do you think he invited me over now, and let me touch you first? He feels guilty that he never told his little wife about his slutty little past~” Hisoka purred. “Before me there was Uvogin, Shalnark, Illumi, Phinks, and even Feitan. That was your ex, right?”

You bit your lip, furrowing your brow in conflict. Why didn’t Chrollo ever tell you about any of his past partners and escapades?  _ Especially _ the part about how the man torturing your pussy currently was his most recent fling before you?

“C-Chrollo~it would have been really nice if you had mentioned  _ any  _ of t-this when asking for this threeway with H-Hisoka~!” You hissed, gripping the sheets beneath you as Hisoka continued to rub that sensitive bundle. “Especially the part about you fucking him!”

“This makes you mad, doesn’t it? Don’t you want to get some revenge?” Hisoka growled, speeding up his ministrations. He began to pump his cock as he monologued and played with your pussy. 

“Y-yes~!” You cried, feeling the coil in your abdomen begin to contract from the pleasure. You  _ were  _ angry. Chrollo left out some key information; information that was crucial to this threeway even happening. You didn’t want to share him with his fucking ex. 

“You want to hurt him don’t you? Make him feel how hurt you’re feeling?” Hisoka pressed, speeding up his ministrations. His hand around his own length sped up as he watched you lose your composure, your face contorted with both anger and lust. That coil building up in your stomach snapped, the anger and hurt you were feeling working in tandem with your lust to bring about your release.

“Yes, I want to put him in a world of hurt~!” You cried out as you came, your sweet fluid squirting out of your pussy. Hisoka smirked, removing the wand and licking your sweet, salty nectar from it. It tasted like a wanton caramel to him. After you cooled down a bit, Hisoka flipped you over and onto your stomach, facing you towards Chrollo and the camera, your ass presented to him in the air. 

“Your wish is my command, darling~” Hisoka purred. “Were you listening to that, Chrollo? How mad your sweet little wife is? How does that make you feel?”

Chrollo was stoic, his eyes hard with anger as he looked at Hisoka’s grinning face. He couldn’t believe Hisoka and his fat mouth had to say something and make you mad. He was planning on telling you about him and Hisoka, just later is all. Now, he didn’t get to explain anything. He was livid at that clown. But he understood why you were mad. It probably seemed like he was trying to get another grasp at Hisoka rather than let you experiment and explore. He did honestly want this moment to be for you, and it hurt him to see you like this. 

“I feel sorry, honestly,” Chrollo said, looking towards you. You rolled your eyes. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,  _ master _ ,” you spat, looking behind you towards Hisoka. “Daddy, fuck me,” you commanded, now looking Chrollo dead in the eyes. “And make it rough~”

Hisoka smirked. “As you wish, darling,” he said. “Hm, do you want me to put on a condom first?”

“No,” you said, shaking your head. “I want it raw.”

“But, kitten, you’re not on birth control-” Chrollo tried to protest, before being cut off by you.

“I don’t give a shit,” you huffed. “I’m gonna let daddy Hisoka fill me with his bastard children while you watch,” you smirked, a little bloodlust radiating off of you. 

Chrollo’s eyes widened in shock; he hadn’t seen you angry in a while, especially not towards him. Something about your degrading, cruel words just made him grow harder and weak in the knees. He felt this strange feeling, this perverted arousal grow as Hisoka began to push inside of you. 

“Fuck, daddy,” you groaned as he bottomed out, the tip of his cock pressing into your cervix. “I can feel you inside of my cervix~” you whined, squeezing the sheets beneath you. You smirked as Chrollo, now naked, crawled onto the bed, watching the two of you, entranced yet horrified by the way his own threesome had turned against him. 

“Mm, do you like that feeling? Knowing that I’m going to open up your cervix and fill your womb with my hot cum?” Hisoka purred. 

“Fuck yes~” you moaned, crying out as Hisoka pulled all the way out before thrusting right back in. “God, you’re so fucking big!” You cried, tears beading at the corners of your eyes. 

“Mm, and you’re so tight and wet,” Hisoka moaned, shallowly thrusting his hips. His tip was prodding about your cervix, filling your abdomen with shivers of pleasure. “Tell me, darling, am I bigger than Chrollo?” He asked, grinning as he already knew the answer. 

“So much bigger~!” You whined, your thighs trembling as Hisoka pulled back and snapped his hips, deeply thrusting his hard length inside of you. 

“Don’t you like my cock more than his? Tell him, tell him that you think mine is so much better~” Hisoka pressed, continuing to thrust into you. 

Chrollo’s own cock was rock hard and dripping wildly with pre-cum at the sight and sound. He was pumping his red-hard shaft, wishing that he could join in already. He knew it wasn’t the right time though; you still needed to fuck your anger out of your system.

“Fuck, master, daddy Hisoka’s cock is  _ so  _ much better than yours~!” You moaned, crying out as Hisoka continued to abuse your entrance with his huge, hard length. 

“Oh, kitten, that hurts~” Chrollo whined, continuing to pump his own length to the sound of your insult. You had never seen his composure break like this before. His inky black hair was a mess, plastered to his forehead and cheeks, his cheeks and nose were red with arousal and shame, and his cock was throbbing, your favorite vein pulsing beautifully. 

“You deserve it, you man whore~” you hissed, crying out in pure bliss as Hisoka continued to thrust. Your walls got tighter as that familiar coil built up again. “Oh fuck, I’m about to cum, master~and I’m going to cum all over daddy Hisoka’s big, hard cock! And you’ll just have to watch as he fills me with his own sweet cum!” You cried out, legs shaking and arms giving out as your orgasm came closer. 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so cruel to me~” Chrollo whined, his slit growing purple as his own release came near. “All I wanted was for you to be happy, not mad at me for p-past mistakes~!”

“Past mistakes?” Hisoka groaned, cocking up a brow. “You wound me, Chrollo,” he said, feigning sadness and placing a hand on his chest with dramatic flair. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to fill your sweet little wife with  _ my  _ future children~your bloodline will be tainted all thanks to me as you’re forced to rear my offspring,” Hisoka grinned darkly, moaning as he felt you tighten around his shaft. 

“Fuck, Hisoka, I’m cumming~!” You cried out, drool spilling from the corner of your mouth as your walls clamped around him. Your fluids splashed out as your orgasm shook your body, your eyes fluttering from the sheer pleasure. You were on cloud nine around him. 

“Ohh (Y/N)~!” Hisoka groaned as he filled you with his semen. “Take it~take it all for me~” he purred, shallowly thrusting his hips against yours as your walls milked his cock for every last drop. 

You panted, trying to catch your breath as Hisoka stilled inside of you. He slowly pulled out of your dripping entrance, smirking at the sight of his fluids spilling out of you. He swiped two fingers against your heat, gathering up the mixture of your fluids, and extended his hand out to Chrollo. Chrollo was a panting, pink-faced mess, his cum dripping down his thighs as he looked towards the two of you. He had a frustrating, cruel orgasm as he wished it could have been him instead of Hisoka going balls-deep inside of you. 

“Do you see that, Chrollo?” Hisoka purred. “All of this was for me, not you,” he smirked, gently rubbing the fluid against Chrollo’s lips. “Taste it~taste how good (Y/N) and I are together,” Hisoka smirked. 

Chrollo reluctantly licked his lips, moaning softly at the taste. He felt so humiliated, betrayed, and hurt by all of this, yet the sensation aroused him to no end. He was painfully hard from being denied any gratification from the two of you, his member pulsating in a near agonizing way. He just wanted to be touched again; he wanted  _ you  _ to touch him again. 

“You look desperate, Chrollo,” you said as you sat up, crawling towards him. “You want to be touched, don’t you?”

“Yes, kitten,” Chrollo replied, gulping softly as you climbed onto his lap. 

“Who do you want to touch you? Me or Hisoka?” You asked, looking down at him inquisitively. Chrollo felt the sweat bead on his forehead. He wanted both of you, not just one, but he also didn’t want to hurt you. You were his wife after all, and he didn’t want to upset you any more than he already had. 

“You, my love,” he replied, leaning up to kiss you. You pressed a finger to his lips, smirking at the sweet, needy whine he released. You couldn’t believe that he could be so submissive. You were enjoying this side of him, a side you could control. 

“And deny Hisoka any pleasure? When he came  _ all this way _ because you wanted him to?” You asked, stroking Chrollo’s chin. “That won’t do, dear.  _ Both _ of us are going to fuck you and teach you a little lesson~” you said, gently placing a kiss to the end of his regal nose. 

“Do you want to use a couple of fun tools?” Hisoka asked, holding up the box. You smirked and nodded, getting an idea. You grabbed the box from Hisoka and found what you wanted: a silicone cock ring. 

“This is going to be fun~” Hisoka purred as he watched you slip the ring onto Chrollo’s painfully hard length. 

“Kitten, please!” Chrollo whined, shaking a bit. He knew what a cock ring does, and he didn’t want to be denied his orgasm. 

“This is your punishment, Chrollo,” you said, tweaking his nipples a bit. Chrollo cried out at this, arching his back. “You’re going to take it like a good boy and learn your place. You are  _ mine _ ,” you said, crawling atop him. Straddling his hips, you began to descend, pressing your sopping wet entrance against Chrollo’s length.

“Fuck, kitten!” Chrollo moaned as you ground against his length, rocking back and forth as you pressed his hard cock against his abdomen. 

“Grab some lube, Hisoka,” you called out to the clown. Hisoka nodded and got some, placing it on his fingers. 

“You want me to prep him?” Hisoka asked, smiling softly. 

“Of course,” you smirked. Though you thought you would hate having a threeway with Hisoka, apparently you and the clown were more alike than you thought. This was actually rather fun. 

Hisoka reached beneath you to grab Chrollo’s thighs, spreading them far apart. Chrollo blushed softly, looking away as Hisoka rubbed two lubed fingers around his outer muscle ring, relaxing his entrance. After repeating this ministration, he gently pushed said fingers in up till the second knuckle, looking over your shoulder to gage for Chrollo’s reaction. 

Chrollo was whining, feeling the intensity of the double stimulation. With you rocking your hips against his length and Hisoka invading his entrance, he felt like he was going to lose it at any second. Hisoka grinned at this and continued to push his fingers through the muscular bands of Chrollo’s sphincter, until his fingers were fully submersed. 

Once Chrollo relaxed around these fingers, Hisoka began to pump them, humming in admiration as he watched Chrollo’s thighs shake slightly. 

“Good boy~taking your punishment so well~” Hisoka purred, searching about for Chrollo’s prostate. Once he found it, Chrollo practically screamed, bucking his hips up against you. 

“Found his special spot~” Hisoka chimed, making a come hither motion against Chrollo’s sensitive organ. 

“Fuck~H-Hisoka!” Chrollo whined, grinding against the fingers inside of him. His muscle rings were flexing against Hisoka’s fingers wantonly, the scent of strawberry lube and arousal heavy in the air. He was getting close, overstimulated from the two different sources of pleasure. 

He just about screamed when you finally pulled his cock inside of you, his face flushed from the stimulation, his body shaking with want and need. 

Hisoka smirked. “I suppose I should take my position as well~” he purred, applying a condom and lubricating his length before pushing himself inside of Chrollo. 

“Fuck~! B-both of you are so good~..!” Chrollo whined, grabbing your hips tightly as if he thought he’d lose you when he let go. You hummed in pleasure, rutting your hips against Chrollo’s as Hisoka began to thrust. 

In all honesty, the position was a bit uncomfortable as Hisoka’s lower abdomen slapped against your rear everytime he thrusted, but seeing that look, the pure lustful agony that plagued Chrollo’s face, made the uncomfortable bumping worth it. You reached behind you, gripping onto Chrollo’s thighs as you began to bounce up and down. 

“Oh, Chrollo, you’re being so good~” you praised him, looking down at him. “Taking your punishment so well~..it almost m-makes me want to let you c-cum~” You moaned, gasping softly as Hisoka grasped one of your breasts in his hand. 

“We should milk him for every last drop after this, don’t you think~” Hisoka purred. “Don’t you want to watch him sob and beg as he spills so much cum inside of you?”

“Yes, Hisoka! E-exactly~..!” You cried out, feeling the heat in your abdomen swell. You were getting closer. 

“Then let’s do that~let’s milk him for everything he has after we finish this~” Hisoka purred, kneading the sensitive flesh of your breast with his deft fingers. 

“Oh f-fuck! Yes, Hisoka~” you replied, continuing to bounce up and down on Chrollo, knowing you were about to lose it soon. Your movements were becoming sloppy and erratic as you approached your orgasm. 

“Oh fuck! I’m a-about to cum!” You cried out, tears of bliss spilling from the corners of your eyes as you finally stilled on Chrollo’s length, crying out in ecstasy as your fluids splashed down on him. 

Chrollo whined at this as your pussy tightened around him, wishing he could have cum as well. “(Y/N), please,” he pleaded, looking up at you with his stormy grey eyes. “Please, let me cum!” He begged as you came down from your high. He was still rocking his hips against yours desperately, wishing he could cum. He hated that he was experiencing something so sensual and delightful yet wasn’t granted the permission to finish. 

“Ohh~f-fine,” you panted. Though you were still cross, you had to admit that Chrollo did look rather fragile and adorable in this position; you didn’t want to deny him when he looked up at you with those puppy eyes. You dismounted his length, letting it slap against his stomach with a sticky noise as you worked on removing the ring. 

“T-there, Chroll- Eep!” You shrieked as Chrollo pulled you atop him once more, practically shoving his length inside of you. You felt your eyes roll back as his tip bumped your cervix again, thighs quivering slightly.

“Thanks, princess,” Chrollo smirked as he sat up, looking down at you with a devious glint in his eyes. “But now I’m in control again, and you know what I want to do?” He asked, tilting your chin up to look at him. 

You shook your head, eyes wide. You were stunned. You  _ definitely  _ weren’t expecting this switch. 

“I want to fill you until you’re bursting with my cum,” Chrollo smirked deviously, raising his thighs until his legs formed a Mcdonalds ‘M’. He then began to rapidly thrust upwards inside of you, making you cry out in pure bliss. You had just climaxed already and to be filled like this again was sending you to the point of no return. 

“Chrollo!” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist tightly as he buried his face in your chest. 

“Well, well, this is quite the turn of events~” Hisoka purred in your ear as he continued to thrust inside of Chrollo. “Do you want me to help fill her, Chrollo, or do you want me to continue fucking you~?” Hisoka smirked, looking down at the shorter man. 

“Surprise me, Hisoka,” he grinned deviously. “After all, that is what you do best~” he purred, pulling one of your breasts into his mouth as he began to suckle your tender flesh. 

Hisoka smirked. “Of course, Chrollo~” he purred, finishing in Chrollo’s tight hole with a loud groan before pulling out and tossing the condom aside. He tangled his legs with Chrollo’s as he lined himself up with your entrance, pushing his own length inside of you as well. 

“Fuck! Y-you two are going to k-kill me like this!!” You cried out, screaming as Hisoka began to thrust inside of you as well, him and Chrollo moving in unison. 

“Then we’ll kill you with passion~” Hisoka growled before assaulting your neck with bites and kisses. 

“A-Ah~! C-Chrollo, H-Hisok-A! Please, slow down!” You cried, digging your nails deeply into Chrollo’s back. You dug so hard that blood began to spill, making him hiss. 

“Not a chance, kitten~you had your fun and you got to punish me; now it’s  _ our _ turn,” Chrollo grunted in your ear, continuing to piston his hips against yours in reckless abandon. 

“Ah! C-Chrollo, p-PLEASE! I’m about to c-cum again!” You whined, your legs wrapping even tighter around him as your body quivered and shook. That coil was growing in your stomach again, all too quickly. 

“Then cum, baby,” Chrollo purred in your ear, striking your g-spot to emphasize his point. He was finally getting close and he wanted desperately to watch your face as you lost it. 

“Chrollo!” You practically screamed, your head reeling back as you came, squirting all over both Chrollo and Hisoka. You felt your face flame with embarrassment, knowing that you had come so quickly and released so much fluid. 

“Fuck, (Y/N), that was so  _ hot _ ,” Chrollo growled before he bit your neck, thrusting himself as deeply inside of you as he could before cumming with a loud groan against your sensitive skin. He spurted ribbons upon ribbons of his hot cum inside of you; it was a lot as he had only cum once that evening, an orgasm forced from his own hand and not that of you or Hisoka. 

“Mm, I think I’m going to cum again~” Hisoka purred, continuing to thrust inside of you as Chrollo lazily ground upwards, still reeling from his intense orgasm. “Are you ready for my cum, princess? Are you ready for your womb to swell and bulge with mine and Chrollo’s fluid?”

“O-oh y-YES!” You cried out, moaning from the back of your throat as Hisoka bottomed out inside of you again. 

“Then take it all,” he growled before he came, eyes rolling back as he moaned your name. You whined and shuddered at the feeling of more sticky semen filling your walls, coating your insides in silky, creamy heat. 

“Fuck!” You cried out as this triggered yet another orgasm for you, your pussy tightly clamping around both Chrollo and Hisoka as you came once more, your entire body shaking as you fell back against Hisoka’s chest. Your vision went black as you came, your body spent and overstimulated for the night. After several orgasms and taking both of their penises at once, your body couldn’t take any more. 

“S-so good,” you murmured with a small grin before you passed out, falling into the blackness of sex-induced slumber. 

Xxx

When you finally came to, you opened your eyes to find that you were now laying down, both Hisoka and Chrollo above you, looking down at you with concern in their eyes. 

“Are you alright, my love?” Chrollo asked, gently holding your hands in his. The camera had been put away along with the box of toys, both of the men too worried about your safety and wellbeing to continue the tape without you. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” you replied, sitting up and hissing slightly. Your hips and inner thighs hurt from all of the pounding and you were especially sore between the legs. “How long have I been out for?”

“Just a few minutes,” Hisoka answered, placing a gentle, clawed hand on your knee. 

“I’m so sorry, my love, I got carried away, and I neglected your safety-” Chrollo blabbered before you lazily pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t worry so much, Chrollo, I had fun,” you lazily grinned. “Though I would like it if you two were a little more gentle next time,” you winced, your legs still incredibly sore. You looked down, seeing that Hisoka’s and Chrollo’s semen was still flowing between your legs. “Heh, you two really did fill me up,” you chuckled, to which Hisoka smirked. 

“Cheeky thing,” he quipped before handing you a glass of water and some advil. “Drink up, dear, you don’t want to be dehydrated and the pills will help with the pain.”

You nodded and swallowed the pills, wincing at the soreness in your throat. You had done a  _ lot _ of screaming. You handed the glass to Hisoka again, letting him set it aside as you laid back down. 

“Do you want me to clean you up, kitten?” Chrollo asked gently. You nodded, spreading your legs so he could wipe the excess fluids between your thighs away with a cool, wet cloth. You moaned softly as the soothing sensation, arching your back slightly. 

“Careful, darling~make those noises around me again, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back,” Hisoka smirked, making your cheeks flush as you looked away. 

“You can and you will ‘hold back’, Hisoka,” Chrollo replied, looking at the other man with an angry, protective glint in his eyes. “(Y/N) can’t take any more of this tonight,” he said as he gently rubbed along your jaw. You hummed happily, leaning into his touch as he placed the cloth aside. 

“It’s called a  _ joke _ , Chrollo,” Hisoka rolled his eyes. “Also, I’d suggest you use the restroom, (Y/N), dear; you don’t want a UTI.”

“Can one of you, um, carry me?” You asked. “My legs are really sore.”

“Of course, dear,” Chrollo said, taking you to the bathroom in your shared bedroom. He waited outside of the door, carrying you back to the bed afterwards. 

“We really did a number on you, didn’t we?” Hisoka said, a clawed hand resting on your bruised thigh. 

“Yeah,” you chuckled weakly, leaning into his chest. “While I would love to stay awake and chat, I’m really tired. I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“I suppose I should get going then,” Hisoka sighed, moving to stand. He stopped when he felt your hand on his thigh. He looked towards you, raising his brow in confusion. 

“Please, stay,” you pleaded, smiling softly at him. 

“As you wish, dear,” Hisoka shrugged, moving to lay back down on the bed. 

You immediately snuggled up to Hisoka’s chest, giggling softly as Chrollo laid beside you, pulling you into his chest instead. Even though this threeway was his idea, he still wasn’t too keen on sharing an intimate, loving moment like this with the redhead clown. 

“How rude,” Hisoka mused. “Sharing is caring, Chrollo~” he purred, looking at the other man humorously. 

“To hell with that, this isn’t preschool,” Chrollo grumbled, tightening his hold around your waist. 

“Don’t be an ass, Chrollo,” you rolled your eyes, allowing Hisoka to envelope you as well. 

“Fine,” he muttered, pressing a kiss to your tired face as he closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over. 

You happily fell asleep as well, enjoying a peaceful slumber enveloped in the arms of two incredibly dangerous men. 

Xxx

You yawned softly as you woke up, rearranging yourself. You were a little disoriented and felt quite sore; the weight atop you not helping in alleviating your pain. 

“Good morning, my love,” Chrollo murmured, pressing a kiss to your lower jaw. You smiled happily at this, eyes still closed as you snuggled back into him. 

“Good morning, Chrollo,” you replied, giggling as you felt his morning wood brush against your rear. 

“Morning, (Y/N),” a deep velvety voice from in front of you purred, making you smile a little more. 

“Morning, Hisoka,” you replied. Then your eyes shot open, surprise filling your body. Looking up, you were greeted by Hisoka’s smirk, his brow raised humorously as he gazed down at you. Your face flamed as you processed the events of last night, remembering every last detail of Chrollo and Hisoka having their way with you. You bit your lip softly as you remembered Chrollo’s submissive behavior from beneath you, a delicious treat that you had never seen before. It was quite erotic, that you would admit. 

“Sleep well?” Hisoka mused, gently tracing your jaw as he interrupted your train of thought. You nodded coyly, looking down and averting eye contact. 

“No need to be shy, (Y/N), I saw  _ everything _ last night,” Hisoka smirked, licking your nose playfully. 

You shrieked, turning around and burying your face in Chrollo’s chest. 

“Cheeky bastard!” You whined as both Chrollo and Hisoka laughed.

“I guess you could say I’m cheeky; I am an ass man after all,” he smirked before gripping your buttocks in both of his hands and squeezing your rump flesh tightly. 

“Gah!” You whined, crawling over Chrollo and hiding behind him to escape Hisoka’s groping. “Why aren’t you helping me, Chrollo?” you whined, poking him. 

“Hey, I can’t help; I’m an innocent bystander,” he mused, as he looked back towards you. 

“Guess chivalry is dead,” you muttered, turning away from the both of them. 

“Don’t be that way, princess,” Chrollo murmured, pulling you into his lap as he always did when you were upset. He pressed a few gentle kisses to your neck, making you calm down. “I’ll protect you from the evil clown,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist. 

“Evil? Says the mass-murderer,” Hisoka rolled his eyes, laying his head in your lap. 

“Aren’t you a serial killer, Hisoka?” You asked, raising your brow. 

“Well when you put it that way,” he grumbled. “Not everyone can be perfect, (Y/N),” he pouted as he looked up at you. 

“I can be,” you replied, brushing his hair back. 

“Fair point,” Hisoka smiled, eyelids lowered as he looked up at you serenely. You smiled softly, continuing to card your fingers through his hair tenderly. You felt Chrollo tense beneath you at this, something that made you confused. Was he upset?

Hisoka caught wind of this and looked up at Chrollo, a devious glint in his eyes. “Jealous, Chrollo?” He purred, sneaking down to lick a stripe along your heat. 

“Why you-” Chrollo growled, gently pushing you aside as he lunged at Hisoka, engaging in what could only be described as a catfight with the other man. You gasped as you watched the two naked men claw and slap at each other, both horrified and a little aroused. I mean, hey, two tall, dangerous, muscular men fighting like animals over you was a pretty hot concept, but you didn’t want either of them to get hurt by this childish foolery. 

“Stop it, both of you! You’re acting like children,” you protested, diving in between them to stop the fighting. Incidentally, the method you had used to squeeze in between them had your nether regions sandwiched between Chrollo’s and Hisoka’s, a sudden, surprising stimulus that shot liquid ecstasy and a rush of blood to their lower bodies. Immediately, both of them stopped their little spat and looked at you, distracted by the stimulation you were giving them. 

Chrollo then began to laugh, gently caressing your face. “Look at us, acting like school-children,” he smiled softly, looking at Hisoka with mirth shining in his eyes. He realized just how ridiculous the both of them looked, fighting over something as silly as Hisoka’s snide remark. 

“Maybe you’ll take my words to heart, Chrollo,” Hisoka smirked, sitting up and pulling the both of you into his lap. 

“Oh? And what was that?” Chrollo asked, brow raised inquisitively. 

“That sharing is caring,” he grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Chrollo. Chrollo bit his lip, quickly thinking this proposition over. On one hand, he was quite jealous of the way you looked at Hisoka as you were  _ his _ wife. He wanted all of your attention for himself and himself alone. On the other hand, having both you and Hisoka seemed incredibly satisfying, especially the idea of getting to see your new, unique reactions to every new touch and sensation. 

“Perhaps you’re onto something,” Chrollo finally grinned as both he and Hisoka looked down at you, mischievous glints in their eyes. 

“What the hell are you two talking about?” You grumbled, furrowing your brows. You yelped in surprise as they both pinned you down, their erect lengths standing proudly between their legs. 

“Sharing  _ you _ , darling,” Hisoka smirked, making you gulp softly. You were  _ never _ going to recover from all of this cervix-busting, double penetration sex. 

“So much for only one night,” you sighed, gasping as the two of them began to caress and grope at your body. As the two continued to explore and worship every inch of your body, you wondered if you would ever get used to this sudden and different dynamic.


	8. Sweet Thing (Illumi X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a request from Wanderus_love for some soft pregnant sex with Illumi! I hope you enjoy it, especially because characterizing him is a little difficult for me. 
> 
> Content warnings: pregnant sex, lactation kink, a little bit of body worshipping, general sexual content and language 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

You shivered softly, your body quivering as you wrapped your blankets around yourself tighter and rearranged your swollen belly. It was a cold night, and it felt even colder as Illumi, your husband, wasn’t by your side. Currently, Illumi was on a mission and a long one at that. You weren’t worried, of course, you had faith in his skill and ability, but you did miss him dearly. 

Though he was cold, calculated, and generally emotionless by his nurture, he had always had a certain tenderness around you. You could say Illumi was rather fond of you, possibly even loved you if he was capable of that feeling. 

He was especially caring towards you now as you were carrying his firstborn. When he had first heard the news, you saw a rare, genuine smile break out across Illumi’s face. He spun you about like a ballerina and bedded you for hours to celebrate. He was beyond overjoyed that you were carrying his child. 

He had been incredibly supportive and nurturing during your pregnancy, rearranging your shared bedroom to your liking, cuddling you in whatever odd position you desired; anything you needed, he provided. You had grown used to Illumi constantly looming about and aiding you with every single task, so this mission’s timing was obviously less than ideal. It left you with a dreadful, bone-quivering sensation of fear that crawled up your spine at every moment, fear surrounding childbirth and carrying the baby. The sensation grew with each passing day that Illumi was gone. He had provided you a sense of security, a security that you were currently lacking. 

Illumi had been gone for about two weeks, leaving you alone in your shared chambers during the cold winter season. The sense of isolation and pregnancy-induced paranoia was becoming unbearable for you, especially as the cold air of your bedroom nipped at every inch of your exposed skin. 

You tried as hard as possible to focus on resting and sleeping, but it was currently impossible. The frosty air was bothering you, making your swollen nipples bead uncomfortably hard beneath your night shirt. You groaned in frustration as you felt some of your breast milk leak through the fabric of your flannel pajamas, the liquid turning cold against your irritated skin. 

“I should probably turn the heater on,” you sighed, getting up carefully so not to disturb the child in your womb. With your arms wrapped about your swollen belly protectively, you walked towards the heater and turned it on. As you were crouched awkwardly about the electrical device, you suddenly felt familiar arms wrap around your waist. 

“What are you doing out of bed, my sweet thing?” You heard Illumi whisper in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You had absolutely no idea when he had returned; you hadn’t even heard the stealthy man enter the room. 

“I-I was cold so I wanted to turn the heater on,” you replied, leaning back into his safe embrace. 

“You’d be warmer under the blankets than in the middle of the cold space,” he mentioned, gently guiding you back to your shared bed. 

“Well I wasn’t warm enough without you, Illumi,” you replied as Illumi lifted you and placed you on the plush mattress. 

“Well that can change now that I’m here,” Illumi replied, pulling you flush against his chest. You smiled softly and leaned into his warm skin. You furrowed your brow a bit, realizing you could feel a  _ lot  _ of his warm skin. You could feel every inch of his bare flesh to be precise.

“Illumi… are you naked?” You asked softly, a warm flush filling your cheeks as you thought of his nude body. 

“Of course I am,” he replied nonchalantly. “My clothes were dirty, so I took them off.” You choked slightly at this, thinking of how every inch of Illumi’s naked flesh was pressed against you right now. 

Illumi gently pressed a kiss to a sweet, sensitive spot behind your ear, making you gasp softly. 

“You seem flustered,” he commented, a hint of smugness audible in his usually emotionless voice. “Does the thought of my naked body arouse you so?”

You whined softly at that, burying your face in your hands. “Illumi! You’re such a scoundrel!” You groaned. 

“I’m your scoundrel,” he hummed in reply, laying his head on your shoulder. You giggled softly as you felt his long, black hair tickle your neck. You bit your lip softly as you felt a long appendage brush against your rear, tickling you a bit. Apparently, Illumi was hard. 

You squeaked softly as his deft hands came around your swollen belly, his fingers quickly undoing every button on your flannel nightshirt before tossing it to the side. 

“I-Illumi, what are you doing?!” You whined, shivering at the still cold air. 

“Relax, my sweet wife, I’m going to make love to you,” he simply replied as he pulled off your pajama pants and panties in one quick swoop. 

“Even though I’m six months pregnant?” You furrowed your brow. While you had had pregnant sex with Illumi before, you weren’t feeling too confident about pregnant sexual activities currently. You felt like a mess; your belly was swollen and protruded greatly before you, your feet were sore and red with swelling, and, in all honesty, you had dealt with quite a few yeast infections throughout your pregnancy. Due to your pregnant belly being in the way, you also hadn’t shaved or waxed in a  _ while _ either. You didn’t feel sexy or erotic in the least. 

“Why not? We’ve done it before,” Illumi said as he turned you to face him. 

“But… not like this,” you mumbled, looking down shyly. 

“I can see that you’re nervous and upset. Why?” Illumi asked, pulling you into his lap again.

“I just don’t feel that...sexy,” you admitted, looking down in embarrassment. 

“Why? You’re still as gorgeous as when I first met you,” Illumi cocked up a brow, tucking your hair behind your ear. You groaned softly; you felt like the assassin was lying to you. You felt like you looked absolutely hideous.

“Look at me, Illumi! My belly is fucking huge, my breasts are constantly dripping like a leaky faucet; I just look like a whole mess!” You whined, bursting into hormonal tears. Illumi calmly wiped them all away before tilting your chin up to look at him. 

“And who ever said that wasn’t sexy?” Illumi asked, his black eyes boring deeply into yours. “To me there is nothing more enticing than knowing that you’re carrying my child in your womb, and the swelling and other symptoms you’re experiencing are simply a testament of that. To know that your body is working hard to provide for my heir excites me to no end,” he purred, dragging two fingers up to your swollen nipple and gathering some of your beaded milk. 

He then pulled his milk-soaked fingers to his mouth and sucked the warm liquid off of them, groaning softly. You flushed more as you watched his member throb, his arousal painfully obvious to the both of you. 

“Illumi,” you whispered softly, looking up at him with your watery eyes. 

“I will never stop finding you enticing or gorgeous, no matter how much your body changes, especially if it’s changing to accommodate the needs of our child,” Illumi said, tilting your chin up to his so that he could kiss you gently. 

You hummed softly, wrapping your arms around his neck as he slipped his warm tongue into your mouth. You squeaked softly as Illumi got very handsy, his deft fingers clutching and kneading about the flesh of your body. 

After he had explored your mouth to his fancy, he separated from your lips, looking down at your flustered form with a small smile on his face before tightly wrapping you up in a warm blanket. Rearranging the position, he pushed himself up against the plush headboard, his arms wrapped about your waist supportively with one hand on your upper back and the other resting on your hip. It was clear he wanted you to ride him. 

“Are you comfortable?” Illumi asked, looking down to you. You nodded, biting your lip softly. 

“Yes, Illumi,” you replied, raising your hips up in order to mount him. You shivered softly as you felt the head of his erection brush beneath your swollen stomach before your entrance was directly above his tip. 

“Are you wet enough or do you want me to grab some lube?” Illumi asked, the head of his cock occasionally bumping your clit. 

“I think we need the lube,” you replied. Illumi nodded and grabbed the bottle from the drawer in your nightstand. He then coated his length with the lubricating fluid, an unscented variety that wouldn’t disturb your sensitive nose. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Illumi said, gently kissing your nose as he waited for you to descend. You took a deep, steady breath before you grabbed his shaft, guiding his length into your entrance. You let out a strangled, throaty gasp, moving your hands to grip his shoulders tightly. It had been a while and even with the lube, you were struggling a bit. 

Illumi waited patiently, kissing along your exposed breasts and shoulders as you descended. Eventually, your hips met his and he laced his fingers with yours, his lips meeting yours again in a gentle kiss. 

You happily kissed back as you adjusted to Illumi’s size, humming against his lips as his hands traveled, one resting on your back, the other trailing along your abdomen, admiring the swelling of your baby. 

“I’m so happy that you are carrying my baby,” Illumi murmured against your lips, gently rocking his hips against yours. 

“Oh, Illumi,” you moaned, your arms wrapped tightly around his chest. “I-I’m so happy to be the one carrying your child~” you purred, humming happily as Illumi gently kissed along your neck. 

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look,” the assassin purred, his hand slipping under the blanket to caress your swollen belly. “I’ll never get over the sight of this gorgeous belly of yours; the one that holds my first heir,” he praised. 

“Illumi,” you moaned, your cheeks flushed from his praise. 

“And to think you’re carrying this child for me? You’re helping me foster my bloodline? That’s the most beautiful sensation in the world,” he practically growled against your neck as his lips traveled lower, down to your sensitive, swelling breasts. 

You yelped as you felt his lips against that sensitive skin of yours. 

“I-Illumi, what are y-you doing?!” you whined, crying out as his tongue gently circled your engorged nipple. 

“I want to taste your milk, my dear,” he replied, sending gentle vibrations against the tender flesh of your chest. “In all honesty, I want to drink until you’re dry.”

“I-Illumi!” You whined, tightly latching onto his hair as his lips began to suck. Illumi groaned in appreciation as he felt your warm milk squirt into his mouth. He savored the creamy, rich flavor, feeling his erection pulse harder as he delighted in the flavor of your milk. He was obsessed with it, nearly as much as he was obsessed with you and everything about this pregnancy. 

He continued to suck on your breast as he rocked his hips, steadily gaining speed as he searched for your g-spot. When you let out a loud moan, Illumi smiled softly against your flesh and continued to thrust at that angle. 

You were lost in the pleasure of Illumi’s ministrations, face flushed as he continued to pump in and out of your entrance. Your fingers continued to shakily grasp at his hair as your toes curled tightly, your wanton moans filling the air with each rock of his hips. Not to mention that the feeling of his hot mouth on your sensitive, swelling breasts was making you delirious with ecstasy. He was providing sweet, torturous relief for your aching, pregnant body, something you couldn’t get enough of. 

“Oh, Illumi! Right there, please,” you whimpered, biting your lip as he continued to gently and steadily thrust inside of you. He knew you were especially sensitive due to your pregnancy, and he wanted to avoid any and all discomfort during this moment. He just wanted to make you feel good. 

“Mm, my dear, you really are the sweetest thing I’ve ever had,” he growled against your chest as his mouth latched onto your other neglected nipple. “And you taste so divine.”

“Illumi! That’s embarrassing!” You whined, continuing to grip onto him tightly as your thighs quivered. 

“What? It’s the truth, darling. I can’t get enough of your taste,” Illumi grunted, thrusting into your g-spot once more. He groaned against your breast, feeling your walls tighten around his length in a vice-like grip. “My sweet, are you close?” He asked, continuing to rock gently. 

“Oh, yes, Illumi,” you panted, whining as he sucked more of your milk from your sensitive chest. “S-so close~” you moaned, eyes rolling back a bit as Illumi hit your g-spot in a way that sent liquid ecstasy down your spine. 

“As am I, my sweet wife,” he grunted, continuing to greedily steal your milk. “So damn close.”

Your grip on him tightened as you felt your release approach, your moans and whines filling the air. You silently thanked whatever god is out there for the sound-proof walls of the Zoldyck mansion or else you would feel very ashamed of your loud noises. 

“Illumi, fuck, I’m about to cum!” You whined, tightly tugging at his hair. Illumi growled against your breast, speeding his thrusts up- with care not to hurt you, of course. 

“Then cum, cum all over me, sweet thing,” he commanded, continuing to suck at your milk as you came with a loud scream, your fluids splashing onto him. 

Illumi soon finished after you, delivering one final thrust before he released his ropes of cum all over your velvety walls. He gently helped you come down from your high, mumbling sweet nothings against your neck as some of your milk dribbled down his chin. 

“So perfect, so sweet,” he murmured as he pressed many kisses up to your jaw. Who would have thought such a cold-hearted assassin would make a tender, sweet lover?

“Thank you, Illumi,” you panted, burying your face in his neck. 

“Thank  _ you _ , sweet thing,” he replied, pressing kisses along your temple. “For being such a good wife and carrying my child like this. I am grateful that you are going to be the one to birth my firstborn,” he said as he held you tightly to him. 

“Illumi,” you whispered, eyes watering with more hormonal tears. Illumi smiled softly, a rare sight, as he gently kissed your cheeks. 

“Now let me clean you, sweet thing,” Illumi said as he lifted you with ease. You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck as he carried you to your shared bathroom. He set you on the edge of the bath and began to run the water. 

Once the level was high enough, he gently carried you into the tub with him, making sure you were in a comfortable position as he began to clean you. Illumi gently scrubbed every inch of your body with a soft towel, taking care when cleaning your delicate folds. 

You were sighing contently as Illumi continued to clean your body with the cloth, noting the extra care he took around your swelling stomach. You smiled softly. Despite being a man of few, usually blunt words, Illumi’s actions were a testament to his adoration for you and your pregnant self. 

“Just three more months until I can see my firstborn,” Illumi said, smiling softly as he caressed your belly. 

“I can’t believe we’ll meet our child so soon,” you replied, leaning your head against his chest. “Well...at least I hope the both of us can,” you sighed, looking down in a dejected fashion. Knowing Illumi and knowing that he was a Zoldyck assassin, you doubted he could even be around for the birth. 

“What do you mean?” Illumi asked, raising a brow. 

“Well...what if you have another long mission soon? And what if you...miss the birth?” You admitted, frowning softly. 

“Look at me, (Y/N),” Illumi said, now serious. You turned around and faced him, biting your lip softly. You squeaked softly as both of his hands gripped your cheeks in a tight fashion, squishing them softly. 

“I wouldn’t miss the birth of our child for the world,” Illumi said, black eyes swirling with serious intent. “Father has allowed me to refuse any contracts during your third trimester. I’ll be here with you, my sweet.”

“Illumi,” you murmured, eyes watering with tears of joy. You tightly hugged the cold-hearted assassin, weeping your joyous tears against his chest. Illumi was a little tense with surprise, but he hugged back nonetheless and gently pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I cannot wait for you to birth my firstborn, sweet thing,” he said, gently caressing your cheek. You felt your cheeks flush softly from the flattering remark, a fluttering sensation in your stomach as you leaned into his surprisingly gentle touch. 

“But until then, I need you to rest,” he said, wiping some of the soap suds off of your shoulder. “Let’s go back to bed, my sweet,” he said, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. 

“Alright, Illumi,” you replied, yawning softly as he drained the tub. He then carefully assisted you out of the tub and helped dry you off, taking great care around your stomach, chest, and between your legs. He knew how sensitive you were in those areas due to childbirth. 

He then carried you to your shared closet and got you dressed in a new pair of pajamas as he pulled on some nightwear of his own. With a gentle grasp, he carried you back to your shared bed, laying beside you with a small, faint smile on his face. 

“What are you smiling for, Illumi?” You asked, furrowing your brow. 

“I realized something,” he replied, his hand gently rubbing along your swollen abdomen. 

“And what’s that?” You replied, leaning into his touch. 

“That I love you,” he replied, gently kissing your nose. You felt your cheeks flush and your eyes water once more. Illumi had never said that to you before. 

“Illumi,” you replied, tears beginning to spill. “I l-love you too,” you sniffled through tears as Illumi gently kissed your nose. 

“I’ve learned that your love is the sweetest thing in this world,” he smiled softly as he wiped your tears away. “And this child you’re carrying is a testament to that fact.”

“Oh, Illumi!” You cried, throwing yourself into his arms as you pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He grunted softly in surprise but wrapped his arms around you nonetheless, gladly kissing back. Your soft lips on his proved something great to the assassin: you were the sweetest thing in his world. 


	9. Pink and Lacy (Phinks X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night as you come home from work, you catch your boyfriend, Phinks, trying on a pair of your panties. After a little discussion, you agree to buy him some panties of his own and decide to try out some new things in the bedroom.
> 
> CW: General sexual content, Panty play, Cum play, oral (female receiving)
> 
> Also, apologies if this isn't my best work! This was my first time writing about this kink and about Phinks. I hope you guys like it though!

This was definitely not what you were expecting. Not at all. After a long day at work, you had come back to yours and Phinks’ shared apartment, looking for the enhancer. You were hoping to see him and talk about your day, possibly have sex with him. You were a little bored and you missed the blond man dearly and just wanted to curl up next to him and cuddle. These thoughts had filled your mind as you approached your shared bedroom, hoping he would be in there. 

When you got to opening the door though, the sight that met you was surprising, to say the least. In front of your mirror stood Phinks, wearing nothing but a pair of your lace-trimmed cotton panties. He had a small flush on his face as he looked at himself in the mirror, striking various poses at different angles. It was cute, seeing someone who was usually so stern and macho truly and authentically enjoying themselves and their body. 

You couldn’t help but let out a little giggle as you took in the sight. Immediately, Phinks whipped around, his neck and cheeks growing red with embarrassment. His eyes shot wide as he made eye contact with you, clearly ashamed that he had been caught. He covered himself with his hands quickly, trying to hide the sight from you. 

“(Y-Y/N), it’s not what it looks like!” Phinks stuttered, cheeks flushed as he backed into your dresser. 

You frowned softly at his reaction. He seemed so mortified and ashamed, something you couldn’t bear to see on his face. 

“Hey, there’s no need to be embarrassed, Phinks,” you said, approaching him with a gentle smile on your face. You pulled him down into a sitting position with you and straddled his lap, your bum resting against his thighs as you laced your fingers with his. 

“Really?” He asked, biting his lip softly. 

“Of course not. I think it’s cute that you wanted to try on my stuff,” you replied with a small smile on your face. 

Phinks visibly relaxed at this, letting out a deep sigh of relief. He calmed down under your gentle touch, his hands gripping yours softly. 

“I would like it if you could ask to borrow my lingerie in the future though,” you giggled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. 

“Will do,” he sheepishly mumbled, burying his face in your neck. You smiled softly. You found it adorable how a man so macho and bold in front of his friends could become so vulnerable and gentle in your grasp. 

“Can I ask you a question though?” You asked, looking up into his brown eyes. 

He nodded. “What is it, babe?” 

“How long have you been stealing my panties for?” You asked, a smug grin on your face as Phinks grew flustered again. 

His cheeks flushed more and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

“…for a couple of...months now,” he murmured, refusing to make eye contact with you. 

“Aww, that’s adorable, sweetie!” You said, peppering his face with kisses. 

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Phinks replied, wrapping his arms around your waist as he sheepishly looked into your eyes. 

You shook your head. “Of course not, dear,” you replied. “Though I am curious as to what prompted you to do it.”

“Well, you always look so nice in them, and they looked comfortable, so I tried a pair on,” Phinks explained, face growing redder by the second. 

“And?” You asked curiously, tilting your head to the side. 

“And it felt nice...” he mumbled, averting his eyes once more. 

“Do you want me to get you some of your own?” You asked, a gently smile on your face as you cupped his cheeks in your hands. 

Phinks nodded. “That’d be...nice,” he admitted. 

“You still look pretty embarrassed,” you mentioned softly. 

“Well, this situation is embarrassing,” Phinks replied, leaning against the dresser. “It makes me feel less manly that my girlfriend saw me trying on her pink panties.”

You frowned at this. “Phinks, it doesn’t make you less of a man to wear a different cut of underwear. If anything, I think it makes you more manly that you’re comfortable enough to explore and try new things,” you said, rubbing your thumbs against his cheeks. 

“Really?” He asked, leaning into your touch once more. 

“Really,” you replied, nodding your head in affirmation. “And I’d be lying if I said you didn’t look especially sexy right now~” you whispered in his ear, giggling softly as you heard his breath hitch. 

Phinks raised a brow at this, a smirk slowly breaking out across his face. “Oh really? How sexy do I look?”

“Sexy enough to make me really _really_ wet,” you replied, gently setting your hips above his. 

Phinks groaned softly as your warm, clothed heat suddenly met his panty-clad groin, hands trailing down to your hips to grip them gently. 

“God, you feel so good right now, babe,” Phinks muttered in appreciation, biting his lip as you slowly ground against him. 

“I bet I’d feel even better if we were on the bed right now,” you whispered in his ear, squeaking softly as he effortlessly lifted you into his arms and carried you to your shared bed. 

“Do you still want to be on top, babe?” Phinks asked, looking down at you. 

You nodded, motioning for him to sit beside you. “But before we continue, I want you to strip me, Phinks,” you instructed. 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Phinks shrugged, removing your sweater and skirt from your body gently. His eyes widened a bit as he took in the new sight. 

You were wearing a gorgeous, pale pink lingerie set, complete with garters and matching stockings. Of course, he had noticed the long socks earlier, but he hadn’t realized they were part of a sexy lingerie set at the time. 

“Wow, you look absolutely breathtaking, babe,” Phinks said, cheeks glowing with appreciation for the body before him. 

You smiled softly at this, cheeks warm from praise. “That isn’t even the best part. Check out the back,” you said before turning around, revealing the rose-patterned lace of the back of the thong. 

Phinks was practically drooling as he took in the sight. “Damn, babe. It looks fantastic. Almost as good as the girl wearing it,” he said before grabbing you by the hips and pulling you towards him. 

You chuckled at this, laying your head against his chest. “Do you want a matching set? They make these in a men’s design as well.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Phinks replied, cheeks hot from the memory of getting caught in your lingerie. 

“Great. I’ll be sure to order it after this,” you said before straddling the enhancer. You gently set your lace-clad pussy atop his lap, letting out a soft, appreciative moan as you steadied your hands on his shoulders.

Phinks sat against the headboard, hands on your waist as you began to rock back and forth, sliding your warm heat against him. He groaned softly, biting his lip as he felt himself grow hard beneath your ministrations. 

“Do you want me to take them off now or do you want to keep them on a little longer?” You asked him curiously, fingers resting at the lacy number on his hips.

Phinks felt his cheek grow reds at the words he was about to say. “Can I actually...keep them on until I...finish?” He asked, looking away as he uttered out his lewd request. 

“You want to cum in my panties?” You asked him, raising a brow. You certainly weren’t expecting that response, though you had to admit that the idea was pretty arousing. 

“Y-yeah, but it’s just an idea! I get it if you’re not comfortable with that cause you wear them and everything, I’ll just take them o-“ Phinks rambled, beginning to pull off the panties before you stopped him. 

“No, it’s fine, Phinks! I want to try it too,” you said, pressing a gentle, calming kiss to his lips. Phinks relaxed once more, wrapping his arms around your waist as he kissed back. 

“Are you sure you don’t find it weird?” Phinks asked softly, a small frown on his face. 

“I don’t find it weird, Phinks. I promise,” you said, looking up at him with a stern look in your eyes. “I’m not going to judge you for wanting to explore and try new things, ever.”

“Really?” He asked, his thumbs moving in small circles on the flesh of your abdomen. 

“Yes, really,” you replied, nodding. “I want to try new things with you, Phinks; it’s one of the things I love most about our relationship,” you said, lips slotting against his again. 

Phinks smiled softly at this and kissed you back, resting one of his hands at the small of your back. “Thanks, babe,” he whispered against your lips. 

“Now, let’s get back to what we were doing,” you said, voice husky with desire. Phinks gulped softly at this and nodded, propping his thighs up as you began to grind against him once more. 

Your lips pressed onto his again as you began to rock your hips against his, your smutty juices dripping through your thin lace and down onto his length. Phinks groaned against your mouth as he felt your warm, sopping wetness through the thin, sheer cotton of the underwear on him. It was a delicious, friction-filled moment, unlike anything he had felt before. 

You hummed happily against his lips, continuing to rut your hips against his. You gently dove your tongue into his mouth, wanting more of him as the moment continued. 

Phinks willingly accepted, tangling his own tongue with yours as his hands roamed your body. You gasped softly as he removed your bra, your nipples immediately pebbling from the cool air of your bedroom. He gently set the lingerie piece aside, focusing one hand on fondling your breast. 

You moaned against his mouth as his warm, calloused hands massaged your soft flesh, sending chills of pleasure up and down your spine. 

“Phinks~” you whined, speeding up the pace as your lips separated from his. Your movements were becoming more frantic, your slick now having soaked through both sets of panties. You could so clearly feel Phinks through the fabric, so close against you, yet so distant at the same time. The thin, moist barrier of the fabric, though a confusing, odd feeling was giving you a gratifying sensation entirely new. 

“You feel so good, babe~” Phinks purred against your neck, gently pressing kisses to your flesh. “So warm and wet, all over my cock~”

You shivered at Phinks’ dirty talk, continuing to buck your hips against his. “Oh Phinks, it feels so good,” you mumbled, hands gripping at his shoulders. “Fuck, I wanna take these off so I can feel more of you~I want to feel your clothed cock against my pussy~” you moaned. 

Phinks groaned at this and moved one of his hands to grip at the rose-detailed back of your thong. “You’re going to hate me for this, babe, and I’m sorry, but these have _got_ to go,” he said before ripping the lacy thong clean off of you. You gasped in surprise, eyes rolling back a bit as you could now clearly feel Phinks’ length against you, sandwiched between your soaking folds. 

“Phinks! Those were expensive!” You whined, gasping in shock as he switched the position, turning around and laying you against the pillows. Your legs rested against his hips as one of his hands gripped your thigh, the other grasping your breast. 

“I know, baby, and I’m sorry, but I _need_ to feel you right now,” he said, thrusting his hips against yours at an angle that shot pure ecstasy down your spine and to your core. 

“Oh, Phinks! Fuck, I think I’m getting c-close already,” you moaned, wrapping your legs around his hips as he continued to buck and grind his hips against yours. 

“Oh yeah? You’re close?” He smirked, his typical confidence finally restored as he continued to grind his cock against your walls, continually rubbing against your clit with each movement. 

“Y-yes, Phinks!” You whined, tightly gripping the sheets beneath you. 

“Then cum, sweetheart. I want to feel your slick all over me,” he growled in your ear, making you whine desperately. 

“Phinks!” You whined as an orgasm crashed down on you, arching your back as you came, your fluids soaking through the fabric that still clothed him. 

“Fuck, babe. You’re so nice and warm. God, and you looked so damn hot when you came,” he growled in appreciation. “Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me,” he grunted, continuing to rut his hips against yours. 

“Oh, Phinks!” You whined, biting your lip as you waited for the enhancer to cum. 

“Fuck, I’m about to bust,” Phinks grunted, his movements growing faster and sloppier. “Do you want that, babe? Do you want me to cum all over your panties? Soak them through?” 

“Yes, Phinks! I want that!” You whined, your legs tightly clamped about his waist as you waited for the moment. 

“Then fuck, here it is, babe,” Phinks grunted before climaxing with a moan, his movements stilling as his semen spilled into the pink underwear. 

You sat up, watching curiously as Phinks panted and came down from his high. 

“You came a lot,” you noted, rubbing two fingers along the front of your now shared panties. 

“Hehe, what can I say? I enjoyed the moment,” Phinks grinned, pulling you up into a kiss. You happily kissed back wrapping your arms around his neck as he switched the position yet again, letting you rest in his lap. 

“Are you up for a round?” You asked against his lips, looking up at the other. 

“I always am, babe,” Phinks said, finally removing the panties and setting them aside. “Do you wanna be on top or do you want me to top?”

“I want you on top, Phinks,” you replied, squeaking softly as he set you against the pillows. 

“Perfect,” he grinned. “I hope you don’t mind, but I want a little something sweet before I fuck you,” he said, hands on your thighs. 

You cocked up a brow at this, confused as to what he meant until you felt his tongue swipe at your folds. 

“Oh!” You gasped, tightly gripping his hair as his tongue swiped along every inch of your folds, his mouth greedily slurping up all of your fluids. 

“Fuck, Phinks~” you whined, thighs clamping against his head as he continued to eat you out. While unexpected, the pleasure was very much appreciated. 

Phinks’ tongue kept delving deeply into your entrance, occasionally swiping at your clit as he devoured your essence with vigor, hands tightly gripping your thighs as he focused on your entrance. Occasionally, his nose would swipe at your sensitive bundle of nerves, making you whine and cry needily. 

“Oh, yes, Phinks!” You cried, back arching in pleasure. “Oh fuck, this feels so good,” you groaned, bucking your hips against his face. 

Phinks continued, slipping two fingers inside of you as he focused his mouth at your clit instead, sucking vehemently on the sensitive, swollen pleasure hotspot. 

“God, Phinks! Yes, fuck, I’m c-close again!” You whined, your fingers tightly clamped against locks of his hair as he continued his ministrations. 

Phinks continued, his fingers brushing at your spongy g-spot as he brought you closer and closer, making you whine and cry out desperately. 

“P-please, Phinks! Let me cum!” You pleaded, hips grinding against his face as your abdomen swelled with your pleasure. Then he stopped. That _motherfucker_ stopped. 

You growled in agony and frustration as Phinks pulled away, a devious smirk on his face. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I couldn’t take much more of those sweet little moans of yours,” he explained, gesturing down to his throbbing, hard cock. “I promise I’ll make it up to you though,” he said, moving up between your legs and positioning his cock at your entrance. 

“You better,” you huffed as he began to push inside of your folds, making you bite your lip softly. You hummed and sighed in pleasure as his cock slowly filled you, eventually bottoming out inside of you. 

While he was about average in length, the man was _thick_ and he was stretching your sensitive walls in the sweetest way with his cock.When he had bottomed out inside of you, he looked down at you for confirmation. He wanted to make sure you were properly adjusted, not wanting to hurt you. 

“You can move now, Phinks,” you nodded, moaning as he began to pump his hips in and out, his length filling you up with each slow, gentle thrust. While enjoyable, you couldn’t help but be a _little_ disappointed in the pace. You had already gone through plenty of foreplay, you wanted the main event to be rough and intense, not soft and slow like everything else.

“Now come on, big guy, I _know_ you can go harder than that,” you said, tapping your thigh against his hip. Phinks rolled his eyes but obliged, thrusting at a faster pace. 

“Is that good, babe?” He asked, his abdomen moving against yours with each thrust. 

You shook your head. “I want it harder, Phinks. You got me all riled up with all that grinding and eating me out; now come on and deliver; give it to me rough,” you demanded, hands tangled in his hair. 

Phinks grinned wickedly at this. “Oh I’ll give it to you harder, babe,” he said, moving one on his hands to the top of the bedpost, the other resting on your waist and keeping you in place. He then began to recklessly, roughly thrust into you, making your whole body shake with each thrust. 

You couldn’t help the loud, desperate moans and whines that left your throat as your hands moved to his back, nails digging deep into his flesh as he continued to thrust. 

“Oh fuck! Yes, like that, Phinks!” You cried, tears beading in the corners of your eyes as he continued to pound you into the bed sheets. 

“Mm, you like that, babe?” Phinks growled, the tip of his cock striking your g-spot.

“Fuck! Yes, I love it!” You cried, your tears spilling out as Phinks continued to thrust in and out of your pussy, obliterating it. 

“Oh God, Phinks, you’re gonna make me cum!” You whined, nails scratching and clawing at his back as you got closer to your orgasm. 

“Good, I want you to cum all over me,” Phinks groaned, somehow going even faster as he continued to piston his hips, rapidly thrusting in your entrance. 

“Phinks!” You practically sobbed as you came, your fluids gushing out as your eyes rolled back. You bit your lip, thighs quivering in pleasure as you came to that blissful, ecstatic high. 

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he growled when he reached his peak, bottoming out inside of you as he came, his fluids flowing deep inside of you. 

“Oh, Phinks, that was so good,” you panted breathlessly, laughing softly as you moved to sit up. 

“Glad to hear it, babe,” he said, pulling you to his chest and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. He fell back against the pillows, laying on his side as one of his hands gently caressed you. 

“Now, for your lingerie, I need to know your measurements,” you cheekily grinned, watching as the man turned to a flustered puddle against the mattress, face flamed with embarrassment. 

“Babe!” He whined, frowning softly. 

“What?” You asked, picking up the cum-soaked panties and holding them in front of him. “If you want a repeat of this, I need to know how wide your hips are, so I can go and buy some for you.”

“Oh fine,” Phinks rolled his eyes. “You can measure me in the morning, how about that?”

“Works for me,” you grinned softly before collapsing beside him again, tossing the panties aside and cuddling up to his chest. “I love you, Phinks.”

“I love you too, (Y/N),” he replied, kissing your forehead again. “Now go to sleep.”

“Oh okay. But only because we have a big day tomorrow,” you grinned before burying your face in his chest and falling fast asleep. 

Xxx

“Wow, Phinks, your measurements are really impressive,” you said, furrowing your brow a bit. You had to admit that you were a bit jealous that his hip measurements were greater than your own. 

“Thanks, babe,” he said, smiling softly as you marked down the measurements. “I hoped they would be.”

“I do have to admit that I’m a little jealous that your ass is apparently bigger than mine though,” you mentioned, making his cheeks flame as you headed towards your computer, putting the measurements into your lingerie site. 

“Huh, no wonder your panties were so tight,” he mentioned in consideration. 

“Well, lucky for you, Phinks, the site is still stocked in your size. What color and fabric would you prefer?” You asked, looking towards him. 

“Pink and lacy,” he shrugged. 

“Really? Why?” You asked, cocking your brow. That choice didn’t seem much like Phinks at all.

“Because it reminds me of you,” he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 

“Aw, Phinks,” you cooed, heart warmed by his statement. “Pink and lacy it is then,” you said, selecting the items for him. “Okay, well, the sets should come in in a few days.”

“Great,” Phinks smiled. “I look forward to the arrival.”

“Believe me, so do I,” you smirked. “I can’t wait to see you in all the different panties~” you purred. 

Phinks smirked at this. “Naughty thing,” he quipped before lifting you into his arms and carrying you towards the bed. 

Xxx

“We’ve got you now, spiders,” a hunter smirked, him and his team having cornered Feitan and Phinks. 

Phinks groaned in frustration, struggling against his binds. Of course, he and Feitan weren’t actually outmatched by these hunters; they were simply acting as bait for Machi and Shalnark’s arrival. The situation couldn’t have been more embarrassing though. The team of Hunters, emboldened by the prospect of catching two of the world’s deadliest criminals, had stripped Feitan and Phinks down to their underwear. 

Phinks, unfortunately, had chosen to wear one of the pairs you had bought him tonight. It was a nice, neon pink lacy thong that left barely _anything_ to the imagination. 

“Look at how the mighty have fallen,” one of them snickered, kicking Feitan in the side. Feitan growled from under his fabric gag, angry and frustrated. All he wanted was to slit these guys’ throats, but he couldn’t because Shalnark still needed the intel. 

Phinks grunted softly as one of the hunters kicked him in the stomach. 

“Who’d think that Phinks Magcub, the big macho guy, was secretly a little prissy boy?” One of the hunters cackled. 

Phinks growled at this, brow furrowed angrily as the hunters mocked him. 

“What? Does the damsel in distress need some saving?” One of them taunted with a smirk on his face. Then he fell silent as Machi’s fist struck him, sending him to the ground. 

Her and Shalnark had come to the scene just in time, Machi subduing the hunters with her nen threads as Shalnark used his Autopilot on them to get his answers. Fortunately, they had brought Nobunaga as well, who untied Phinks and Feitan, letting the men get their clothes. 

“Thanks guys,” Phinks said. “Perfect timing.”

“You’re welcome, Phinks,” Nobunaga smiled. Then his brow furrowed as he took in the sight of Phinks’ lingerie. 

“Phinks...are you wearing a magenta thong?” He asked, raising a brow. 

“It’s actually neon _pink_ , Nobunaga,” he replied as he pulled up his pants. 

“Yeah, but why?” The swordsman questioned. 

“Because it’s comfortable? Don’t knock it till you try it, Naga,” Phinks said, zipping up his tracksuit jacket. 

“To each his own, I suppose,” Nobunaga shrugged. 

“Still makes you a girly girl,” Feitan chimed, making Phinks growl. 

“Oy, say that again, you little _hobgoblin_ , I dare you,” Phinks growled, chasing Feitan around the scene. 

“Oh bother,” Shalnark sighed. “Those two are at it again.”

“With how much they bicker, they act like a married couple,” Machi smirked softly. “Who knows, maybe (Y/N) would agree to adding Feitan to their relationship.”

“They could be a throuple!” Shalnark added, smiling brightly. 

“And they could all wear matching pink, lacy thongs,” Nobunaga added, the three of them all cackling together. 

“Shut up, guys!” Phinks snapped, red in the face. 

Feitan glared at the others. “Not cool. I wear only black,” he huffed, crossing his arms

“But you’re not against the idea of dating Phinks and (Y/N),” Shalnark smirked. “Looks like you have some negotiating to do, Phinks~”

Phinks rolled his eyes. “You guys are unbearable.”

“Almost as unbearable as the sight of you in neon pink,” Shalnark smirked.

Phinks groaned. “You guys aren’t ever going to let me live this down, are you?” He asked as they began to walk back towards their base. 

“Of course not,” Nobunaga added.

“We are cruel spiders after all,” Machi shrugged. 

Phinks sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Though the moment was beyond mortifying, he was still glad that you helped him get out of his shell and try something new, that something being pink and lacy underwear. 

  
  
  



	10. (A/N) More HxH Content!

Hey all! It's me, Plant! (No that's not my real name; I just have really poor taste in pen names)

As you guys have probably guessed, I am a _big_ Hunter x Hunter fan, and I love many of the characters, not just the Phantom Troupe. Because of this, I have also worked on creating content for other HxH characters on the side, including some new AUs and oneshots. 

One story I have been working on for a _while_ is a Silva fanfiction, one in which he is a sugar daddy and the reader is his sugar baby. It is around 11,000 words as of its publishing, and I have poured a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into writing it. It would mean the absolute world to me if you guys could check it out and give it some love! 

If not, that's chill too! I have more Phantom Troupe content coming, and I will (hopefully be able to) update this book in a couple days time with new chapters and the requests you lovely readers have given me.

I hope you all enjoy the content I have put out this far, and the content I will publish in the future as well. 

That's all! Lots of love :)

Signed,

A_plant_that_writes 


End file.
